Avengers 2: Rise of Killian and Hammer
by Loki'sArmy0602
Summary: He was back and more powerful than ever with Hammer by his side. An odd duo. They threaten SHIELD and the safety of Earth. The Avengers are scattered across the globe, each one had gone their own ways. Will the Avengers pull together and protect the thing they had protected last year as a team? Or will the kidnapping of one of their own tear them apart? WARNINGS TONY WHUMP!
1. Chapter 1

**So, for my tenth fanfiction i thought i would make it a long one. So this story will include a lot of TONY WHUMP but in future chapters. And of course the chapters will get longer, I just had to... set the scene if you will. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1

'I bring fortune to everyone, I bring them someone to rule over them, I bring them peace from their pathetic wars they have between them. I can bring them things they could never imagine. Bring them things even better than the Iron Man suits and the pathetic man inside them.'

'So you want to rule over them?'

'I want to give them an end to their pathetic lives and show them things they can never imagine.'

'Do you really think that will happen?'

'I am Justin Hammer. I will make it happen.'.'

'Yeah but-'

'Killian… just don't… don't bother.' Justin said and leaned away from Killian and walked out of the room. Killian sat there in hut of a house that he now had to live in. He had made sure that no-one, especial not SHIELD, could find him. That's why he was living here. But now Justin had come and found him, he started to rethink if he really should go live in China. He looked down at the file Justin Hammer had given him. He lifted his arm, he squeezed his eyes shut to ignore the pain and opened the file. That bitch, Iron Man's girlfriend, had blown him up, he wasn't too happy about that. The thing is that Stark didn't go check if he was still alive. Well he wouldn't have check, after that explosion you would guess that he was dead. But he wasn't. He had fed out of the country unnoticed, after about months of healing and help from some off him..._friends_. And was now he was in Mexico. Justin had come and found him. He had told Killian that he had this great idea, he was going to bring Stark down. And well…Killian didn't disagree with him, well would he after everything he has been through, it was all Stark's fault. Justin knew how he felt and he too... wanted revenge. But some how Killian didn't really think it was going to work, not with Tony's super friends hanging around somewhere in the world. And the last time Killian had tried to _take over the world_ if you want to say that, it had failed. No surprise.

Killian opened the file and stared down at it. What the hell? Justin Hammer had given him the file to his plan. There was a picture of rows and rows of drones.

'This guy has too much time on his hands,' Killian mumbled. He looked at the picture of the drones all lined up, a smile appeared on his lips.

'May be we have a chance after all,' Killian said. He put the picture to the side and looked down at the only piece of paper in the file, the rest were photos of Justin's weapons/drones. He read the piece of paper. It was about Tony Stark. Where he was living now. Stark Tower, he was living with his girlfriend Pepper and his body guard Happy. It said about how he was not working for SHIELD and that he was just a consultant. His weakness, his girlfriend. Killian rolled his eyes, he knew that Pepper was Stark's weakness and he had tried to bring him down by kidnapping her but that didn't work, did it. He closed the file and sat back in the desk chair. He stared at the wall. It had been only two months since the whole mandarin. He was still very pissed at Stark, he was going to kill him. In time. Justin Hammer…

Justin and Killian were going to bring the Earth down, with a little help from the drones.

Killian quickly, or as fast as he could with his injuries all over his body, got up and walked outside trying to catch up with Justin.

'Hey Justin wait!' Killian called as he walked over to the car Justin had come in. Justin turned with a smile placed on his face.

'I'll do it. I'll help you,' Killian said. Justin smile and shook Killian hand. Justin then clapped his own hands together.

'Great,' Justin said. 'I'll be talking with you soon then.' He said and climbed into the car and the driver drove away. Killian slowly walked back into his house, checking the surrounding area for anyone that could be a threat.

**Reviews are welcome and would make my day, until next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'We have a new threat on our hands sir,' Agent Hill said.

'I know,' Fury replied. Well, yes he knew, Agent Hill thought. They were stood on the SHIELD helicarrier. They were stood near the massive window, staring out into the night sky. There weren't many Agent's around and the Helicarrier was on auto-pilot. Most of the Agents were in medical. Justin Hammer had sent… a little present… in form of a drone. They had finally taken it down but not without injuries. Agent Hill was supporting a head wound. Agent Coulson, who had just coming back from medical leave had a broken wrist from where the drone had grabbed him and then threw him back against the wall. Agent Hill sighed.

'We going to have to bring them in aren't we Sir,' Agent Hill said. Fury also sighed then. He rubbed is the bridge of his nose and then looked up again.

'Unfortunately yes,' Fury said. Agent Hill nodded. 'Agent Coulson cannot help you with him having a broken wrist and is in the medical wing getting it fix. Plus the Avengers can not know he is back. I would help you but I have to deal with the mess the Hammer drone has left.' Agent Hill looked around her. Sparks were flying everywhere. Some Agents were being dragged by other Agents to the medical wing. Some were picking up the chairs and the large table which the drone had thrown at Fury, but missed.

'It was a disaster last time they came,' Agent Hill stated.

'Yes but they stopped New York from getting taken over by the insane god. Agent Hill nodded. She sometimes dreaded the time when it would come to this. The Avengers had been gone their separate ways for a year. Tony Stark, never seem to let them forget about him, getting in all sorts of trouble. Thor, well he was dealing with his brother in Asgard, Jane was up there too with him. Natasha…. Well that's a long story. Steve, well he was working with SHIELD still but not that often. Bruce, SHIELD had a rough idea where he was but Hill believe that it wrong. Why would the man stay in the same country. He had been on the run before and he knew how to hide his tracks. Agent Hill believed that Bruce wouldn't come back though. Not after what happened on the helicarrier last year, it was a big push to ask him to come back. He would not want to because he would say that it was too big off a risk. Clint was working alongside Agent Hill while Agent Coulson had been on medical leave. Agent Hill knew that Barton would help. He had to. He worked for SHIELD and he was the only member of the Avengers that actually work for SHIELD full time. Agent Hill looked out into the night sky. She sighed and straighten her posture when Fury started to speak again.

'I want you to go and recruit them,' Fury said breaking Agent Hill from her thoughts.

'Well sir, you know how they are, they… well some of them won't listen and _**some**_… of them have too big of an ego for their own head,' Agent Hill said, she could see a little smile on Fury's face for about three seconds and then it was gone, just like that. Agent Hill sighed again, she felt like she was sighing a lot lately.

'Do you really believe that they will come back…After everything what happened last year in New York,' Agent Hill said.

'No…...I just hope they do,' Fury said. Agent Hill nodded and took this as a sign to leave.

'I will go re-assemble the Avengers then Sir,' Agent Hill turned on her heels and walked along the platform and out onto the corridor.

**Ok, thanks for the followers. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review it would make my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Agent Hill loaded her gun and put it under her jacket. She opened the car door of rental car and stepped out. This is where they have to send me seriously, Agent Hill thought. I could have guessed she was here, she thought as she walked down the street of Russia and towards the little house at the end of the street. She didn't bother knocking it would make no difference, she was going to have a gun pointed at her head anyway, so why make it come early. She stepped inside. It was big in fact, very nice. The stairs where in front of her. She looked to the right it was a big living room, she walked down the corridor and pulled her gun out. She slowly opened the door to her right. It revealed a dining room and sat at the end of table sat was, Agent Romanoff. She had her gun pointed at Agent Hill. Agent Hill lifted her own gun.

'Thanks for the welcoming,' Agent Hill said not lowering her gun because Natasha hadn't. Natasha looked at her.

'What are you doing here?' Natasha snarled. Agent Hill sighed.

'I'm here to get you to come back,' Agent Hill said. Natasha lowered her gun a little.

'I have nothing to do with SHIELD anymore,' Natasha said standing up and lowering her gun fully. Agent Hill lowered hers.

'You have nothing to do with SHIELD? Really. How did you get this house?' Agent Hill asked looking around her. Natasha glared at her.

'I got this house by hard work,' Natasha said not dropping her glare. Agent Hill glared back at her.

'Hard work breaking into was it, yeah… it looked a posh house, where's the owners? You killed them? Or are they just on holiday?' Agent Hill asked.

'No I didn't kill them,' Natasha stated putting her hands on her hips.

'So you did steal the house then. They're on holiday then I take it. Just going from house to house,' Agent Hill said. Natasha glared at her.

'If you will leave please,' Natasha said gesturing to the door and for Maria to get out.

'No I think I'm going to stay here,' Agent Hill said. Natasha tighten her grip on her gun. 'Honey you wouldn't dare.' Maria said crossing her arms.

'Will you please leave,' Natasha said trying to keep her temper down. Maria shrugged.

'I think not.' Maria said.

'Why are you still here, I left SHIELD to get a normal life again, but now here you are asking me to come back,' Natasha said. Maria looked at her.

'Oh really, a normal life, do you think normal people keep guns with them all the time, do you think normal people go from random house to random house, breaking in and staying there until the proper owners come back, do you?' Maria said, Natasha didn't say anything.

'And you 'left' SHIELD, oh please. You think your different from the others that went MIA… Yeah we know you went MIA… What did you think, when we found out that you were in Russia living in a house, that we would come running to come get you…' Maria said harshly. She had to be harsh. Natasha wouldn't come back if Maria begged her, she had to be mean to her. Natasha glared at her.

'I… I don't want any business with SHIELD, I don't want to kill anymore,' Natasha said and started to walk out of the room through the other door that was nearer to her.

'You don't want to kill… oh well, you are killing… Clint... He is dying by the fact that you left,' Maria said and Natasha froze.

'Yeah… you care about him don't you,' Maria said, she just stared at Natasha's back knowing the women was probable about to shoot her, but she kept going.

'You love him… you care about him... which means you care about SHIELD, which also means that you care about the people on this Earth. Not a heartless bitch like Stark always says. You care and I can tell,' Maria said. Natasha whipped around to face her.

'You shut up!' Natasha shouted.

'Come on Romanoff, Clint needs you and SHIELD needs you… the public need you, there is a new threat. And I know you have meet him. He goes by the name of Justin Hammer,' Maria said and with that Natasha broke her glare and shock covered her face.

'Justin Hammer,' Natasha repeated, pulling her glare back onto her face. Maria nodded.

'Yeah, Justin Hammer, now get your ass back to SHIELD. I know you want to, you care about Clint,' Maria said. Natasha shook her head and turned around.

_Fine, god. If I have to go that low then fine if it means getting you back I'll do it_, Maria thought and the words came out of her mouth.

'Fine, be like that. I'll just take your place in the Avengers and be Clint's new partner, we already go on lots of mission together,' Maria said. 'Never know, he is cute it could, you know... lead somewhere…' And with that Natasha snap around and threw a knife at her. It hit the door meters away from Maria, who gave Natasha a 'Come on you can do better than that' look. Maria pulled the knife out of the door and threw it back at Natasha. Natasha ducked as the knife flew an inch above her head and hit the wall where Natasha's head had just been.

'Next time I won't miss,' Maria snarled. Natasha glared at her.

'I won't either,' Natasha snapped at the other women.

'I'll come back,' Natasha said. Maria turned on her heels.

'Fuck you!' Maria shouted and walked out of the room. Seconds later Maria pooped her head around the door.

'Well you coming,' Maria said and Natasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Maria smiled at her and Natasha broke out into a grin.

'Come on then,' Maria said and Natasha walked towards her. Maria pulled Natasha into a hug which Natasha returned.

'Good to have you back. Seriously the female Agents at SHIELD aren't as good as you were…it's good to have another strong female around the place again,' Maria said with a smile as they walked out the door and into the rental car.

'I feel sorry for you, that you had to drive this piece of crap to come and find me,' Natasha said getting into the passenger seat.

'Yeah you should,' Maria said climbing into the car and starting the engine. Natasha took a deep breath.

She was going back. Hadn't she left to get a normal life but now one trip from Agent Hill and she's going back. Kind of shows how she would go back whenever they asked her. She really had left to get a normal life, she truly had. She didn't want to fight anymore. She knew she would have to leave SHIELD at some point, she didn't really think she would do it so early. When she had left she hadn't told Clint. She had made it look like she had gone MIA. Natasha knew she had probable hurt Clint by leaving like that. But now Justin Hammer is back and wants to take over and, Natasha bets, Justin will want to kill Tony.

**Hiya guys, thanks for everyone reading this. The proper action will come too, in about a couple of chapters. Just have to get Maria to get all the Avengers back and then action will come. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve just drove away. He drove away, the wind in his hair and hitting him in the face. He drove away with his brown leather jacket on. He drove away on his bike. He didn't have to be Captain America, no. He didn't have to be the leader. He could just be Steve Rogers. He was thrown into this new world without any direction and then he was thrown into the superhero world too. Saving the world with the other Avengers. He hadn't really had time to think about himself. Where he was going to go. Where the hell he was right now mentally. It was all messed up in his head. One second being in the plane about to crash into the ice and then next being in the middle of the street, buildings that had flashing big lights on them towering over him, making him feel small. With some random bloke with an eye-patch getting out of a car and saying he has been asleep for 70 years. It had happened within a second in Steve mind, he knew it had been 70 years. But it was like you close your eyes to go to sleep and then you suddenly wake up and it's the next morning and you can't remember when you fell asleep, you just remember that you were going to bed. Well that's what it felt like for Steve Rogers.

He was sat at his desk in his house that SHIELD had given him money for. He had Tony Stark file open and Howard Starks file open. In the corner of his eye was Peggy Carters file. He didn't want to look in it even though he had been given it from SHIELD. He was currently looking at how Tony had come from Howard but he wasn't anything like him. Ok, they may look the same but they didn't act the same. It was strange. I mean, he was close friends with Howard when he was in his twenties and then here he was in his twenties friends with Tony Stark. Ok, maybe not friends but he had work with Tony Stark who was by the number older than him. It was… it was just strange. He hated how he was in this new place. He didn't know anything about it. Well, Agent Hill had tried to tell him stuff about what had happened when he was asleep. Like when he had found out about the 911 attack, Steve couldn't come to think why someone would even do that. He still couldn't believe it, all those people. Steve couldn't think about it. Agent Hill had also told him about Tony past with his father… Plus about the major events that had happened in the past 70 years. But it had failed after about three weeks. Agent Hill was too busy, so Steve just decided he would get used to it soon, which was still in process.

Steve put his head in his heads and took a deep breath. He couldn't be in the apartment anymore he had to get out. He jumped up out of the chair making it topple backwards. Steve picked it back up and then walked over to grab his jacket. He grabbed his keys and stepped out of the door. He locked it and then turned around. He took a deep breath of the fresh air. It felt good. He could see the busyness of New York. The towers stood tall and proud. Well, not as proud as the Stark Tower which he could see from here. Stood out from all off them. He hadn't seen Tony since Loki and Thor had gone back to Asgard. It was only a couple of miles to central park so Steve decided to walk his way there. He liked going to the park. He liked to see the couples hand in hand, he liked to seeing the old ladies and gentleman feeding to ducks, the runs, jogs and walkers. He liked the whole atmosphere, it cared him.

When he finally got to the park he could fully see the Stark Tower. He looked up at it and wondered if Tony was in there or if he would be in his Malibu house. Steve shock his head and started to walk around the park.

Tony wouldn't be in his Malibu house, after the terrorist blew it up and everything. Steve had been called into SHIELD that day and stayed there the whole week. Everyone in SHIELD had been searching for him, after the idiot threaten a terrorist and everything. Steve thought Tony was mad to threaten a terrorist, why would he do that? When Tony's house blew up and fell into the sea, taking him with it the press said he was dead, everyone thought he was dead. People put flowers and cards on the tower doorstep. Steve wondered what Stark had said when he found the gifts. I bet that just gave him another ego boost, Steve thought. He blew up all his suits, that was the thing. He had done it, a clean start and everything. Steve knew Tony was going to make more suits, it was him. That what Tony Stark did. He was Iron Man, so not making any more suits really did mean the death of Iron Man and the Avengers really couldn't face that. It wouldn't be right with Stark, even though he was an arrogant prick.

Steve sped up into a run. He needed to clear his mind. He ran for another hour and a half. He could do it all day because of the super serum. Panting a little Steve crossed the bridge in central park. There was a brown haired women stood next to the railing. She was watching him but he ignored her as he ran passed. He slowly realized who it was and stopped. He turned around.

'Agent Hill?'

* * *

Maria and Natasha flew back to the helicarrier, Maria had called ahead and told Fury that she had got Natasha to come back. When they landed Clint was waiting for them. Maria decided to leave the too alone and went to find Agent Wilson, who had the results to where Steve was. She found that he had stayed in New York after all. She flew straight away to New York to find his house.

SHIELD had given the Cap enough money for his basic needs. Food, House, Clothes, the normal stuff people need to live. He did work for SHIELD and they could have phoned him up but Fury said he wants them to be asked to come back personally. So Agent Hill went off to find the Captain.

She went to his house. It was a small house just on the outskirts of New York. She thought it was very nice. It was peaceful. Not a lot of cars and flashing lights, like the busy streets of New York. She walked to the front door and knocked four times. She waited for about a minute. She sighed and then picked the lock with the grip in her hair. She stepped inside.

'Hello, Captain Rogers!' Maria shouted, no reply. Her phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her back pocket.

'Hill,' She said.

'Agent Hill. We have found the where a bouts of Captain Rogers,' the voice of Agent Wilson came over the phone.

'Good, I'm at his house and he isn't here. So where is he?' Agent Hill said.

'He is currently in the central park ma'am,' Agent Wilson said. Agent Hill nodded.

'Thanks Wilson,' Agent Hill said and hung up the phone. She turned on her heels, but stopped when she saw a familiar file open on the table. She walked over to it.

The file had papers of Tony Stark's biography. She stared down at the file and sighed. The papers from the file scattered the table. There was also Howard Stark's file… And Peggy's. Poor Steve, I bet he misses the 40's, she thought. She turned and stepped out of the front door. She locked the door and then got into her car and drove to central park. It was a bit of a long drive, so she had time to think.

Maria really didn't believe that they would work well together. Last time they had worked together, Steve and Tony had nearly ripped each other's heads off. Bruce had hulked out, which nearly brought the Helicarrier to fall out of the sky and crash landed into the Earth. Which would not have been good. She turned up the music and drove her way to central park. She pulled up in the streets. She got out and put on some sunglasses. She could see The Stark Tower, all fixed and had his name back on the Tower. The word Stark shone out from all the other buildings. Maria locked her car and walked into the park. She went and sat down on one of the benches.

She glanced around the park, hoping to catch sight of Steve. She should be able to find his big, muscly form out of all the people there. But it was a warm summers day and there were a lot of people around. She got up and started to walk around the park. She was just crossing the little bridge when she saw Steve jog around the corner and come running throws her. She leaned back on the bridge rallying. She waited for him to run across the bridge. He ran passed her, looking deep in thought. Maria smiled though when he stopped and slowly turned around.

'Agent Hill?' Steve said. Maria took off her sunglasses and smiled at him.

'Captain Rogers,' Maria said. 'How you been?' Steve blinked at her. He was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. He blushed slightly.

'I've been good. How have you been ma'am?' Steve asked. Maria raised an eyebrow when Steve called her ma'am.

'Ma'am, don't you think that I'm a little young to be called ma'am?' She joked, making Steve blush even deeper.

'Oh relax. I'm fine thank you,' Maria said and straighten up a little.

'Why are you here?' Steve asked.

'I went to your house and your weren't there, one of the agents called me up and said you were here,' Maria said. 'I'm here about the Avengers.' Steve stared at her again.

'Why, what's happened?' Steve asked, going into Captain America mood. 'Tony hasn't threaten another terrorist has he?' Steve said.

'No, Stark hasn't,' Maria gestured for him to follow her. They walked back to the car and Maria got in, Steve climbed into the passenger's seat. Maria pulled out two files from the clove compartment.

'His name is Justin Hammer,' Maria said handing him Justin Hammers file. 'And there is also Aldrich Killian,' she said handing him the second file which was Aldrich Killian's file.

'Both enemies of Stark then I take it,' Steve said reading the files through. Maria nodded.

'Stark has many enemies. Killian was supposed to be dead. Stark…well Pepper blew him up two months ago, but somehow he survived, he has been in hiding since then. Justin Hammer found him and we think they are planning to attack either Stark, SHIELD or the world. They…well Hammer has already attack SHIELD. He sent a drone in to attack us,' Maria said. Steve read through the files.

'So you want me to come back, with the Avengers and take these two men down?' Steve asked. Maria nodded.

'I thing is… we don't really know what weapons they have or are building. We don't know where they are… we just know that they are planning something and after the drone attack we have all the right to take action against them,' Maria said looking out of the window to check the area. Some guy was staring at them from the other side of the road. He was wearing a black suit. Maria decided he wasn't a threat. If he was she would shoot him, no biggy…

'Who else is coming back?' Steve asked. Maria sighed.

'Well we have Natasha and Clint on our side. Stark well I'm going to go see him now and Bruce…I fear he probably won't come back, even if he can find him. He was living with Stark for a while but after the Mandarin happened, Bruce fled the country. We have all Agencies around the world looking for him,' Maria said and Steve nodded.

'You can count me in then,' Steve said. 'Just try and make Stark behave this time.' Maria smiled. Steve nodded at her.

'Thank you Captain Rogers,' Maria said.

'Thank you Agent Hill,' Steve smiled and then climbed out of the car.

'Report at the helicarrier on Tuesday at 10 o'clock. We will call you if we need you before then,' Maria said. Steve nodded and shut the door. Maria started the engine and went to Stark Tower.

**Hiya guys, hoped you liked this chapter. The next one will be in two days, hope that's ok. Please Review, I want to know if your liking this story. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maria climbed out of the car and looked up the tall building. She walked to the door and pressed the doorbell.

'Yes?' Tony asked two minutes later and his face popped up on the screen. He was in his lab, a black patch on his forehead and a cut on his cheek.

'We need to talk Stark?' Agent Hill told him.

'I'm sorry, I'm a little busy at the-' His head turned to the side. 'Dummy dropped the spanner, you going to break something!' Stark shouted and went off the screen. There was a loud crash.

'DUMMY!' Tony shouted. 'I told you to put it down, now look what you've done!'

Agent Hill sighed and then took out the memory stick. She put it in the little slot that was at the side of the screen and the door opened ten seconds later.

'Hey no fair,' she heard Stark say as his face popped up on the screen. Maria smirked at him and then walked inside.

Tony sighed and looked away from the computer screen and looked at Dummy.

'You are a right idiot you know that. Serious I wonder sometimes why I didn't make you into a wine rack,' Tony said getting up to clean the mess of glass and vodka off the floor.

'Anyway, what were you doing in my alcohol cupboard, your too young to drink Dummy,' Tony said. The robot chirped at him.

'I believe he is saying that he went in there to get you a drink because he thought you looked upset,' Jarvis' voice echoed through the lab. Tony turned to look at Dummy, who tilted his head a little. Tony smiled that the robot. He patted the robot on the head.

'Thanks for the other but seriously next time don't go in it because that was good alcohol,' Tony said. He wiped his cheek, the blood trickling down his cheek. He sighed.

'Bloody experiment with stupid new suit,' he mumbled to himself. The pieces of his new suit scattered the lab floor after he fell in mid air and crashed to the floor.

Agent Hill walked into the elevator and went down to Tony's lab. Tony was cleaning up the glass that was scattered on the floor of his lab when she walked into the lab. Tony heard Agent Hills boots hit the floor.

'What do you want?' He asked not looking up. This was going to be difficult, Maria thought.

'I forgot do you like your bandage taken off quickly or slowly?' She asked.

'Quickly and why the hell are you asking me that?' He said looking at her as if she was insane.

'Quickly, why the hell are you asking me this?' Tony asked as he put the pieces of broken glass in the bin and went to sit down at his desk on the spinning stool. He picked up his phone and started typing on it.

Quickly good, she thought.

'Justin Hammer and Aldrich Killian are planning an attack. An attack on either you, SHIELD or the world. I'm gunna guess the world maybe. They have already attack SHIELD, which is why I am here to talk to you,' Maria said. Tony dropped his phone and it landed on the floor with a clatter. He looked at her, he had frozen. She sighed.

'Stark?' She said walking over to him. He didn't say anything. She slapped him across the face.

'Ouch!' Tony shouted, coming back to Earth. He blinked and then looked up at her.

'Good your back. We want you to come back, we need to take them down,' Maria said. Tony blinked at her.

'Killian… he's back,' Tony whispered. Maria nodded.

'We need you back Stark,' Maria said.

'I… I thought I… well Pepper… killed him…' Tony mumbled to himself.

'Stark, we're starting the Avengers back up,' Maria told him grabbing the stool next to her and sitting on it.

'The Avengers… you want me back…Your starting the Avengers back up, do you remember what happened last time?' Stark asked leaning forward to pick up his phone.

'Yes I know what happen, you nearly died we all know…you were a hero that day, you saved the world blah blah blah… Do you want to come back or not?' Maria asked him, he hesitated.

'I thought I didn't play well with others. I wasn't an Avengers but Iron Man… Kind of stupid seen as I am Iron Man. But I'm just a consultant, so why do you want me back. I'm not supposed to be in the Avengers remember,' Tony babbled on to her. She raised an eyebrow and looked over to his suits and then back at him. Tony span around in a circle on his stool and then looked at Maria. He thought for a bit.

'Stark, just come back,' Maria said. Tony smirked at her, hiding behind his mask. After everything that happen last year, Tony really didn't want to go back. He looked over at the six and only Iron Man suits he had. Pepper knows he started to make then again. She knew he was going to make the suits again. It was Tony and that's who he was. He was Iron Man. She was ok with it all though. Tony sighed, looking back at Maria.

'Fine, you couldn't live without me back in the Avengers,' he said smugly. Maria laughed sarcastically.

'Oh yeah, we would all be lost without you,' Maria said. Tony pointed at her.

'You said Killian and Justin Hammer are working together right?' Tony asked. Maria sighed. She pulled out the file that she had given to Steve to have a look at and handed it to Tony. Tony looked through it. When he finished he looked up at Maria and stared at her. She nodded.

'Yeah I know,' she said taking the file from him and straightening up.

'I have to go now Stark, I have to get back to the SHIELD helicarrier,' she said turning around and walking toward the door.

'Tuesday at 10 o'clock on the helicarrier, don't be late Stark, I know what you're like. Your always late,' Maria said calling back at him.

'Fashionably,' Tony joked.

'Hey, have you talked to Bruce?' Tony called after her. Maria stopped and turned back around.

'No, we haven't heard anything from him. We are trying to find him right now. I don't know if he will come back. I just don't know,' Maria said. Tony nodded and with that she walked out the glass door and went back to the helicarrier, leaving Stark to get on with whatever he was making.

Tony walked over to his alcohol cupboard, Dummy slowly open the door for him. Tony grabbed the first bottle he found. Scotch. That will do. Tony curled up in a ball on the sofa in his lab.

'Jarvis… light… please,' Tony whispered. The lights slowly faded away and into the darkness. His arc reactor not there anymore to shine blue into the darkness. Tony took deep breaths, trying to fight the very bad panic attack he was having with his trust sidekick… alcohol.

Justin Hammer.

He was a complete prick and that was that. It was the truth. And everyone knew it. Everyone knew that Justin hated Tony but pretend to be friends just to piss the other billionaire off. And everyone knew the other billionaire didn't like Justin. Tony in fact hated him, but didn't want to give to press the chance to have a field day about how Tony had punched Hammer in the face. So Tony drowned the angry that bubbled inside him with his sidekick.

Killian. Why was he still alive. He had killed the son of a bitch. He was dead in the flames off the explosion Pepper had set off. However, Tony mentally hit himself, he had dumbly not gone and checked if there was any sign of Killian. But who would after that explosion, anyone would be dead after that, even someone with that wired red glowing stuff in there body.

Tony took another deep breath to calm himself. His thoughts drifted to the Avengers. They were getting back together. Oh how great, Tony thought. Natasha would be the same, or Natalie whatever…Bird brain would be secret bumming over Natasha. Thor, well would Thor be even here because of everything happening in Asgard with his brother. And Steve. Steve.

Tony sighed and he closed his eyes. Every time he looked at the smug, strong soldier, he saw his own failure to be like the soldier. His father wanted a son like Steve and spent must… all off Tony's childhood looking for the man in the ice. If Tony didn't hate his father he would have felt sorry for his father to not have found Steve before he died in the car crash and everything. And then there was Bruce.

Bruce had lived with them for a while but felt after the Mandarin attack, saying that Tony and Pepper needed their space. He was in a freaking tower. The tower had enough space for Pepper, Tony and hundreds off the Hulks. But it was what Bruce wanted. Tony had no idea where his science bro was at the moment, Tony could only wish that Bruce was ok an healthy… Stark opened his eyes.

Tony took a sip of scotch from the bottle. He felt Dummy wheel up to him and he could feel Dummy staring at him.

'I'm fine Dummy,' Tony mumbled, as he closed his eyes. The bot chriped a liitle. Tony sighed and felt for Dummy in the dark. He found Dummies head and patted it. He let his hand fall back onto the sofa and let himself drift off into an un-peaceful sleep.

**So, Tony going back now. What did you all think. Good or Bad? By the way, Thor will come, but in a later chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She walked onto the helicarrier and went over to Agent Wilson. She really needed to find him.

'You found him yet?' She asked. Agent Wilson shook his head.

'Well keep looking,' Maria said. Fury came walking towards her.

'Well then?' Fury asked.

'We have everyone but Dr Banner… who we are looking for right now, but sadly failing,' Maria said. Fury nodded. 'They will all be here on Tuesday Sir, you have my word.' Fury nodded and then walked out. Maria sighed.

'Try harder to find him, we need him,' Maria said to Agent Wilson and then headed to find Phil to see how he was.

It was Monday when they found him. Agent Wilson called her over and came Maria the location of where he was. He was in India.

'Seriously India, how the hell did he get there?' Maria mumbled to herself. She climbed into one of the jets, Clint had offered to drive. Maria had let him only if he stayed in the jet when they got there. It took 8 hours to fly there. 8 annoying hours of Clint talking. Maria thought Stark was annoying and that was saying something. When they landed the jet in the airport, Clint stayed in the jet, Maria told him that she would be back soon.

'Yeah more like be back in 4 hours after having your face smashed by a green angry Hulk,' Clint joked. Maria rolled her eyes and walked out of the jet and went to find Bruce. It took her an hour to actually get to the place where Agent Wilson had said he was. Some slum in west India. She walked through the tiny path. Kids running down it, bear footed. Women were sat outside on the little path with babies in their arms. Some kid ran across the little huts roof. She looked up. Clever, she thought. She walked down to the bottom of the path. The smell of garbage overwhelm her. She climbed up one to the roof of one of the huts. It supported her weight. More kids where running across them. In fact there were lots of kids doing this. She looked around her.

'Right you came from over there, you need to take a right…so he should be over there somewhere,' she mumbled to herself pointing over to her left. She walked along the roof of the huts. She kept looking onto the ground trying to find him. After about an hour of walking she spotted him on the ground walking out of a hut. She followed him down the path. Maria had to jumped down from the huts roof because it came to an end. He walked out into the street. This place was nicer. Cars and motorbikes driving along. Shops lined the streets. He turned right and down a little alleyway. She followed him. Bruce stopped and turned around.

'I knew you were following me,' Bruce said, looking at her.

'Well I wasn't trying to make it a secret,' Maria said.

'Why are you here Agent Hill?' Bruce asked. Maria walked towards him.

'Why are you here in India?' Agent Hill said. Bruce looked at her.

'I wanted to study the culture, to get away from the buzz of New York,' Bruce said.

'What? And India is less crowded,' Maria said, Bruce chuckled. He took of his glasses and started to fiddle with them.

'There's a new threat, we need you back Dr Banner,' Maria said.

'Last time it went horribly wrong. I nearly brought the helicarrier down and nearly killed Agent Romanoff,' Bruce said. Maria nodded.

'I see where your coming from,' Maria said. Bruce looked up.

'What's the new threat?' He asked. He wanted to know but he didn't. He wanted to just get on with his life. He couldn't go back. He had nearly killed everyone on the helicarrier.

'It's not really a new threat,' Maria stated. Bruce looked at her confused

'What do you mean by that?'

'I mean… the threat is an old threat, we…well Stark has dealt with them before.. They are called Justin Hammer. He was competition for Stark Industries, he was the person responsible for the event that happen at the Stark Expo a couple of years ago. The other one is Aldrich Killian, he was behind the whole Mandarin attacks.'

'Oh yeah I have heard of his work,' Bruce said.

'Yes, there enemies of Starks. We want you back, for the Avengers,' Maria said. Bruce looked down, sighing.

'I don't know,' he said.

'Trust me on this Dr Banner, we need you. There isn't any risks if you come of the helicarrier. Stark has built what he likes to call a 'Hulk proof room'. You can go there when you…you know,' Maria said trailing off. Bruce sighed.

'So you really want me back,' Bruce said and Agent Hill nodded. 'Have the others said they will come back?'

'Yes, they all are coming back…Thor isn't though he is in Asgard dealing with his brother,' she told him.

'I might break the helicarrier again though,' Bruce said. This was going to be hard. Maria nodded.

'I know you are worried about that. But trust me. If you feel angry, you can just excuse yourself from the room and go to the 'Hulk Proof room'. It's going to be fine,' Maria said. Bruce didn't look that convinced. He sighed and then nodded.

'Ok I'll come,' Bruce said rearranging the bag he had over his shoulder. Maria smiled and took out her phone and called Clint.

'Hey Clint,' Maria said down the phone.

'Did he say yes?' Clint asked straight away.

'Yes. There's a tall building about 20 miles away from where you are, can you track my phone?'

'Yep I can do that,' he replied.

'We'll be there waiting for you,' Maria said hanging up the phone.

'How's Tony?' Bruce asked. They walked towards the tall building, hopefully they could get up to the roof. Maria looked to the right to see him looking concerned.

'Stark's fine,' Maria told him. 'You know how he is.' Bruce nodded.

'I was just wondering… you know, erm… after the Mandarin attack thing,' Bruce said rubbing the back of his neck. Maria nodded.

'Yeah I know after that he has been keeping himself to himself. Not really giving SHIELD any trouble,' Maria said.

She walked into the building. It was a hospital. They walked over to the stairs and walked up to the roof.

'Not like Tony to keep himself to himself really,' Bruce said. Maria nodded.

'Yeah I know, Pepper had told me on the phone that Stark wasn't doing very well after the Mandarin thing. He had been suffering from panic attacks,' Maria told him. Pepper had told her this. Tony didn't know that Maria knew about the panic attacks. Only Pepper, Maria, Rhodey and now Bruce knew about Tony having panic attacks.

'Really? Is he ok?' Bruce asked, sounding very concerned.

'Well when I went he was ok, but I don't know, he keeps it bottled up according to Pepper,' Maria said and Bruce nodded looking at the ground.

When they got up the roof, Clint was just about to land the jet. The doors opened and Maria walked inside. Bruce took a deep breath. He didn't trust himself with being in the jet after the helicarrier incident.

'Bruce it's fine, come on,' Maria said and Bruce nodded and followed her inside.

Clint stepped out from the driver's seat. He smiled when he saw Bruce.

'Bruce, it's good to see you again,' Clint said holding out his hand. Bruce shook it.

'Yeah… er, it's good to see you too Agent Barton,' Bruce said.

'Please, after everything we've been though, please call be Clint,' he told him and Bruce nodded. Maria walked over to the passenger's seat and sat down. Clint followed her and started the jet. Half way through the flight Maria went to sit with Bruce. Trying to make sure he doesn't Hulk out.

They landed down on the helicarrier, it was Tuesday. The whole time difference thing had fucked them all up and the three of them were really tired and it was only 9:47am. Maria walked out of the jet and Clint and Bruce followed her. They walked into the helicarrier.

They walked into the conference room where Fury was. He was looking over a file.

'Stark here yet?' She asked. Fury looked at her.

'It's Stark… so no,' Fury said. 'Captain Rogers is on the way, I sent a jet out to go get him.' Fury told her. She nodded.

'Well Dr Banner is here sir,' Maria told him. Fury turned around.

'Dr Banner, it's good to see that you're here again,' Fury said. Bruce nodded.

'Yeah everyone is saying that but I don't really think it is good that I'm back here… not what happened last time,' Bruce told him. Fury nodded.

'Please sit,' Fury said gesturing to the seats. Bruce went and sat down at the table, fiddling with his glasses. He put down his bag on the floor next to him. Clint stayed leaning against the wall. Natasha walked in seconds later with Steve following her.

'Just waiting for Stark now then?' Natasha said and Maria nodded. 'Super,' Natasha mumbled.

**So Bruce has come back. I was asked to give Harley, the kid from Iron Man 3, an appearance, and he will have an appearance but in a later chapter when it seemed right to included him. Plus action will come, don't worry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it would be nice if you reviewed. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony landed down on the helicarrier and took his suit off. He walked down the corridor and went and took a detour to the coffee machine. He had had another un-peaceful sleep that had been plagued with nightmare... again. He grabbed a cup of coffee, it was in one of them plastic coffee cup things, surely SHIELD could pay from some real mugs, Tony thought. Tony walked to the conference room, he put his hand on the door handle. He took a deep breath and put on his normal mask, the famous Stark smirk on his lips but not reaching his eyes. He opened the door handle and walked in.

'Why hello everyone,' Tony said walking in.

'Finally,' Natasha mumbled from the corner.

'Aw you all been waiting for me then,' Tony said, ignoring Natasha and walked over to Bruce.

'Brucie it nice to see you again,' Tony said as Bruce stood up and shook his hand, bring it into a hug 'How's the big guy?' Tony asked with a smirk on his face. Bruce chuckled a little.

'He's doing fine, Tony,' Bruce said. Tony sat down next to him.

'So what's all this about then?' Tony said crossing his arms, knowing what it was about but everyone was being silent, so Tony had to to be the one to break it. Tony hated silence, it gave him time to think and that ended up with a panic attack and Tony didn't really liked them. That why all the time Tony would ramble on to himself, making himself look crazy, but it kept him busy. Anyway…

'We found out that Killian and Hammer are working together. We got conformation about this when one of our satellites picked up an image of the two in Mexico.' Fury said a picture came up on the big screen to the left of Fury. Justin Hammer was shaking hands with Killian. Killian had a file in his hands. Tony tensed up a little bit at the sight of Killian still breathing and walking. He was going to kill that bastard. Steve looked over to Tony, seeing the man tense up at the image. Tony noticed and unclenched his fists.

'When we sent a team out there the two off them were nowhere in sight,' Fury said. 'We have no trace on where they might have gone, we using the satellites to try and find any sign off them, but we have had no luck yet. They both know what their doing and can cover up any evidence of them being where they have been,' Fury said.

'So why have you brought us all here when you have no trace on them?' Tony asked. Everyone else must have been thinking the same think because everyone of the Avengers nodded along, looking at Fury.

'I have had Agent Hill to come get you all to come here because we had trouble in trying to find you all. If Hammer and Killian do attack then we need you all together,' Fury said. He paused and looked around him, until his eyes landed on Stark. He set his glare on the billionaire, who just smirk at him.

'I want everyone to go live with you in the Stark Tower,' Fury said. No-one said anything. Everyone just looked at Stark, after a while Tony registered what Fury had just said. His smirk fell from his face.

'No… no way. Wait what? No, I'm not having all these lot living in my tower, no no no,' Tony said his voice getting louder as he spoke. Fury glared at him.

'You have no choice Stark,' Fury said strongly. Stark shook his head.

'It's my bloody tower, no, I won't have them in my tower,' Tony said, standing up. 'It'll be a disaster. We all completely messed up and you want to stuff us all in one tower.'

'Hey we not all messed up,' Clint said from the corner. Tony turned around and looked at him as if to say 'Oh please' really sarcastically.

'Oh really… You are a SHIELD Agent and that likes to pretend to be a bird. Mind this probable messed up from Loki,' Clint glared at Tony for the mention of the gods name. 'That's enough said.' Tony turned to Natasha, 'Natasha or is it Natalie. I don't know and I certainly don't trust you,' Tony said pointing to her. She didn't respond to him and just stared at him, blank expression on her face. 'Bruce is… he has angry issues and last time he came he left...' Tony didn't show it but Bruce knew that he most have caused his friend and lot of hurt. 'And you,' Tony said pointing towards Steve. Steve looked at him coldly. They hadn't got off on the right foot. 'You're always doing the right thing and your full of yourself. I hate you, you hate me and everyone knows that. We might play nice around each other but there will come a time when one of us snaps, like last year in the helicarrier lab,' Tony said and then looked back at Fury.

'You can't be serious?' Tony questioned the man.

'Do I look like I'm joking,' Fury stared at him with his one good eye. Tony mentally cringed away. Tony took a deep breath. He could feel an attack coming on. He couldn't deal with this messed up… _team. _If that is what you want to call it.

'Sorry Stark, but they are coming to stay with you until this whole Justin Hammer, Killian business has blown over. Then they can leave,' Fury said. Tony took another deep breath.

'This is stupid,' Tony mumbled.

'It's called being a team Stark,' Rogers spoke up for the first time. Tony shot him a glare.

'You think _this _is a team,' Tony said gesturing to the people around him. 'You think this is a team, no, like Bruce said last year, we're a fucking time bomb,' Tony said. He might have added the swear word but who cares.

'Back in my day, soldiers that fought together lived together. It was easier like that,' Steve said. Tony shoot him a glare.

'I've told you before. We. Are. Not. Soldiers.' Tony snapped, as memories from Afghanistan flooded back. The soldiers dying. The loud noises of explosions... He could deal with Steve and all the soldier things. 'You're the only soldier here, look around Rogers. Do we look like soldiers to you? NO. We don't march around with guns in our arms, firing hell at Hitler. No, there's two assassins, a demi-god who isn't even here and a scientist with angry tissues. Your the only solider here. Now get your ass out of the bloody past and face the truth… fucking reality,' Tony snapped at him. Steve looked like Tony had just shot him. Steve blinked annd composed himself and glared at Tony. Tony knew he had been a bit harsh but Rogers had it coming with all his Solider crap stiff he goes on about.

'You think you're any better than me, look at you. A smug billionaire who thinks they can do whatever they want because they're Iron Man.' Steve snapped back. Tony barked a laugh.

'I'm a billionaire and I'm Iron Man, yeah most people know that. But what are you... your just a little kid from Brooklyn on some steroids my father gave you,' Tony snapped at Steve, who opened his mouth to argue back but Fury interjected.

'That's enough! Stark! Rogers!' Fury shouted over Tony and Steve. They both jumped, turning to the angry Director.

'All of us in a small space, not good,' Tony mumbled under his breath, not being able to help himself. Natasha sighed.

'Your tower is very big Stark, but yeah your right your massive ego takes up most of the room,' Natasha snarled, Clint chuckled next to Natasha.

'Oh ha ha, you're so funny. You know what why don't you just-' Tony began.

'PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!' Bruce shouted over them all. He was getting angrier and angrier by the second. He knew that yes, if Tony didn't want them to move in then they shouldn't, but it would be better if they all did, Bruce didn't mind he didn't really have anywhere else to go.

They all jumped and snapped their heads towards Bruce about to argue with him but they saw the green hint in his skin and the glowing green in his greens. They all back down, not saying another word. They all looked at him half scared, half concern they were going to get a visit from the other guy. Sometimes being a big green rage monster, (Tony's words not his) was good, Bruce thought.

'You will all move into The Stark Tower by Thursday,' Fury said, after he was sure Bruce had calmed. Fury stood up and took charge. 'And I don't care what you think Stark,' Fury said giving him a cold stare and then walking out of the room with Agent Hill following him.

'Well that went well,' Agent Hill mumbled as they walked out, Fury didn't say anything. Tony took another deep breath and closed his eyes.

'You ok Tony?' Bruce asked, standing up and putting a hand on Tony's shoulder.

'Yeah… yeah I'm fine,' Tony said not looking up and turning around, letting Bruce's hand slip from his shoulder. He stormed out of the room. He heard the voices of his so called team while he walked out.

'What's up with him?' Clint mumbled to Natasha.

'I don't know, it's just Stark being Stark probable,' Natasha said. Bruce's eyes followed his friend storm out of the room, noticing that Tony's hands were shaking.

'He did look a bit ill though,' Clint said. Tony was out of the room by now and Bruce looked away from the door and looked at them all.

'Just be a bit sensitive around him ok,' Bruce said. Natasha looked at him as if he was crazy.

'And why should we do that?' Natasha asked coldly. Bruce didn't answer. He just picked up his bag off of the floor and walked out of the room. Steve followed him out, heading towards the gym.

'Living with Stark, oh this is going to be fun,' Steve mumbled, clenching and unclenching his fist, getting ready to punch the punching bag.

**So, this is the next chapter. Probable my favorite one so far to me. What about you? You liking this story? Hope you are. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Deep breath Tony,_ he told himself as he flew back to the Stark Tower in his suit.

'J, can we arrange rooms for when the rest of the bloody Avengers get here,' Tony mumbled.

'Right away sir,' Jarvis cool English voice replied. It calmed Tony down a little.

'Oh great how am I going to tell Pepper this,' Tony mumbled to himself, remembering Pepper was probable back from her meeting in Germany.

'Would you like me to call Miss Potts?' Jarvis asked.

'Oh no,' Tony quickly said as the picture of Pepper came up on the screen. 'I really think I should tell her face to face. I mean on the phone would be better. If I did it on the phone then she can't rip my head off, but no… should do it face to face. Much better than the phone,' Tony said and the picture of Pepper fell off the screen.

'Of course sir. You were rambling a bit there sir by the way,' Jarvis said back to him. Tony smiled.

'Yeah I know, I do that a lot right?' Tony said.

'Yes you do Sir,' Jarvis replied. Tony smiled as he flew over the ocean back to New York. Jarvis was getting a little too cocky, Tony thought.

Was Pepper going to be mad at him? He hadn't even told her about Killian still being alive. It seriously confused him. How can he still be alive after blowing him up...Twice. He shook his head and flew back to the tower. Justin, even though he was an arrogant ass like Tony, Tony just couldn't stand him. Hammer had been thrown in jail, after the whole Ivan event and the expo blowing up and everything. Hammer had got someone he knew to pay bail and Hammer was released, which to Tony's joy was bad. Justin had been a little pissed at Pepper when Pepper had called the police and had him thrown in jail. Tony had to admit Pepper was great, but now Hammer was mad, and working with Killian who also wanted Tony dead was bad for Tony and for Pepper. If he died Pepper would be alone, she would be so upset. And if she died then... Tony didn't want to think about it.

'Don't think about dying Tony, that's stupid,' Stark muttered to himself.

'Talking to yourself sir is a sign off you losing your mind,' Jarvis commented as Tony landed on the landing pad. Tony chuckled.

'Well then, I must have lost my mind ages ago J,' Tony said.

'True Sir,' Jarvis replied. He loved Jarvis, couldn't do anything without him. He made Jarvis so that he wouldn't be alone all the time. Tony didn't like being around people but didn't like being alone, so having Jarvis made everything better. Tony walked towards the glass door as the suit came off him. He walked inside and saw Pepper at the kitchen table, files and paper scattered the table. She was in a black and white dead straight dress that came down to her knees. She look all business like and everything.

'Heeeeeey Pep, You look gorgeous by the way,' Tony said walking towards her.

'What have you done Tony?' She said not looking up from the paper she was writing on. Tony frowned.

'I complement you and you think that I have gone a blown something up,' Tony said. Pepper looked up this time.

'Well, what have you done?' Pepper asked. Tony shrugged.

'I haven't done anything wrong, not blown anything up, not gone and nearly killed myself or anything like that,' Tony told her and leaning over her for behind. He kissed her on the cheek. She sighed.

'Please Tony, just tell me,' she said, putting the pen down.

'Ok Pep, don't go mad. Do you want to good news or the bad news first?' Tony asked.

'I'll go for the bad news first,' she said.

'Bad news is that Killian is still alive and is working with Justin Hammer to either take over the world, blow up SHIELD or kill me… but the good news is that the Fury has forced the Avengers to come live here until the whole thing blows over. Actually I don't think that is good news in fact. So bad news and bad news really,' Tony said not taking a breath and rambling a bit. Pepper stared at him shocked.

'Say something Pep,' Tony said. Pepper blinked.

'What?... Killian… alive… Avengers…living here,' she said, a little in shocked to make up a whole sentence.

'Yep, it'll be fun, except Cap is gunna annoy me so bad, I think I'm gunna kill him, I mean come on, he is-'

'JUSTIN HAMMER IS WORKING WITH KILLIAN! WHO IS STILL ALIVE, WHAT THE HELL! I BLEW HIM UP. HE DIED! HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ALIVE STARK AND THE AVENGERS COMING TO LIVE HERE TONY WHAT THE HELL?' Pepper screamed.

OK, lets go. First step: screaming, check. Tony thought.

'There's my Pepper,' Tony muttered as she took a breath. 'Listen, it's going to be fine. The Avengers are coming in two days, nothing bad is going to happen to you. I will make sure off that,' Tony said. 'It's going to be fine,' Tony said trying to calm down Pepper.

'IT'S GOING TO BE FINE! ARE YOU THAT STUPID TONY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GENIUS!' Pepper said. Tony put his hands on Pepper's shoulders.

'Take a deep breathe Pep,' Tony said and Pepper took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself. Tony smiled.

Step two: calm, check.

'Good, right I have Jarvis sorting out the rooms for everyone, SHIELD are using everything they have to try and find Killian and Hammer, trust me it's going to be ok, everything is going to be fine I promise,' Tony said. Pepper nodded. Tony grinned.

'Yeah, it's going to be fine,' Pepper said. Tony pulled her into a hug. She pulled away.

'Are you ok? I mean, I know you don't really like Steve and Natasha. And Killian? oh god...'

Step three: worry, check.

'Are you alright? You not hurt are you? Wait, why would you be hurt? You aren't hurt are you?' Pepper worried, questioning her boyfriend. Tony chuckled.

'I'm fine Pepper, not hurt,' Tony told. Pepper let out a breath.

'Ok god. Tony oh god... Killians back... oh god... Tony, I blew him up, he's going to be really angry at me Tony,' Pepper said. 'It's all my fault.' Pepper said, putting her hand over her mouth.

Step Four: blaming herself, check.

'Not say that. It's my fault Pep, not yours,' Tony said, pulling her into a hug. She nodded, putting her head on Tony's shoulder. The hug felt good and warm. He had missed Pep so much.

'I've missed you,' Tony mumbled, kissing Pepper on the neck. She smiled.

'I missed you too,' she said, pulling away just enough to kiss Tony on the lips.

'Right let's order takeout tonight and watch a movie. And seen as we only have the tower to ourselves for two more nights, let's make the most of it,' Tony said wrapping his arms around Peppers waist and pulling her closer to him. He kissed her on the lips.

'J, order the usually takeout please,' Tony said as he pulled his lips away from Pepper.

'Right away Sir,' Jarvis replied.

'To the bedroom, Miss Potts,' Tony said pulling away, bowing and holding his hand out for Pepper to take. Pepper smiled and chuckled a little bit.

'You such an idiot,' she said and took his hand. Tony led them to their bedroom, five floors up from here.

**Hey sorry i didn't update yesterday, i was studying for a science test i had today anyway, I might be updating again tonight, it just depends on if I get the next chapter finished properly and if I remember aha. Thanks for reading and don't worry, Harley and the Tony whump will come soon i promise. Reviews would be nice.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'Sir, Dr Banner is here,' Jarvis said. Tony was sat on the kitchen counter with a bowl of popcorn. It was Thursday...moving day. How great, Tony thought.

He took a piece of popcorn and ate it. Pepper had said he had to eat something or she would force feed him, but she didn't say what kind of food he had to eat. So popcorn it was. He was either going to have that or a pop tart, but decided not to eat the pop tarts... yet.

'Oohhh goodie, the first guest is here,' Tony called out, jumping off the counter but keeping the bowl of popcorn in his hands. He got into the elevator throwing a piece of popcorn up and catching the piece in his mouth. The elevator opened at the bottom floor. Bruce stood there in the middle of the room looking around him, very shocked.

'Bruce, how you doing?' Tony asked walking forwards. Bruce looked away from the wall and at Tony. His eyes wide.

'Erm...Hello Tony,' he said, Tony held out the popcorn bowl.

'Want some?' He asked. Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

'Seriously popcorn, were you watching a movie or something?' Bruce asked.

'No, I just felt like having some popcorn,' he said gesturing to the elevator. Bruce nodded slowly his mouth open a little. Tony walked over to the elevator and Bruce followed.

'So you just decided to have popcorn and not some fruit or something,' Bruce said, looking at Tony. Tony shrugged and pressed the button to the common room floor.

'Doesn't really matter. Popcorn is nicer than fruit,' Tony said as the elevator started to move. Bruce sighed rubbing his eyes, his glasses in his pocket.

'Tony fruits good for you,' Bruce said, concern in his voice. Tony smirked.

'Concerned for my health there _doctor_,' Tony said.

'No I was ju-' Bruce began but Tony interrupted

'Right the grand tour. There's no point in using all these floors. We only use the top like ten floors the rest are for Stark Industries and stuff,' Tony said as the elevators opened to the common floor. A smirk on his face as he looked back at Bruce, who just climbed out of the elevator with his suitcase.

'This,' he said walking out into the large room and Bruce followed. 'This is the common floor. Basically kitchen and living room area. Plus bar,' Tony said pointing to the bar. Bruce smiled.

'You know have a bar wouldn't you,' Bruce said and Tony just huffed. Bruce looked around. The room had three sofa's that you had to go down two steps to get to, a coffee table in the middle of the sofa's. The kitchen was to the right of the elevator and the bar next to kitchen. There was a glass table with red chairs near to the large wall window.

'I got you a floor to yourself, which is four floors up from here, just below mine and Peppers floor. You got your own lab and a Hulk playroom,' Tony said, snapping Bruce away from looking around.

'Hulk playroom?' Bruce said raising an eyebrow at the genius. 'What's that?'

'You'll have to find out. Come on,' Tony said getting back into the elevator, a smirk plastered on his face. The elevator opened up to the floor a couple of seconds later. It opened up into an open living room and kitchen. There was a row of windows in front of them, with an amazing view. A glass door that you could walk out onto a balcony.

'This way,' Tony said gesturing to the door to the right. Bruce looked away from the view of New York. Being this high up scared Bruce a little but it felt good. He wasn't near the public, which was good in Bruce's and the other guys eyes. There was a long corridor when Tony opened the door to the right.

'This is your room, but you can have a look in that later,' Tony said as the passed a door, his left hand doing a circle movement as the walked passed the door. Tony went down a couple of steps at the end of the corridor and then opened a glass door at the bottom.

'This is your lab and there...' Tony said pointing to a room with a sliver metal door. 'Is the Hulk's playroom... You know a place for you to go when you feel like Hulking out and everything,' Tony said. Bruce looked around the lab. There was some medical equipment in the corner a hospital bed with it. There also were two desks in the room and a purple sofa. The walls were also purple.

'Purple?' Bruce mumbled walking over to the sofa and running his hand over it.

'Er... yeah, i realised you wore a lot of purple shirts when you lived here before, I mean it's all changed around now but for your new lab, I decided to go with the colour purple, it seemed right. You know because of all the purple shirts and everything, so yeah,' Tony said rubbing the back of his neck. Bruce smiled at the billionaire.

'You'r babbling a bit Tony,' Bruce said. Tony glared at the man in a playful way. Bruce then walked over to his clean glass desk. It had two laptops on it. Pens, pencils, paper, rulers and a coffee mug that was green. Bruce smirked.

'Wow Tony... er...I mean, thank you,' Bruce said. Tony turned and smiled at him.

'No problem Brucie,' Tony said. 'Dinner in two hours by the way, takeout ok with you,' Tony said walking towards the glass down and back up the stairs, Bruce followed him.

'Yeah, that's fine,' Bruce said.

'Good, see ya later Brucie,' Tony said, walking back into the elevator. Bruce walked into his new room.

_I guess Brucie is my new nickname, _Bruce thought to himself as he stepped inside the room. It was very big room. The room was different to the one he had before. The bed was a king size bed, pushed up against the right wall. There was a bathroom to the left with a large shower with a glass door on. The sink was one of those flat ones and a catbath and toilet also in the white and black bathroom. There was a large desk next to the wall of windows. A large bookshelf with a lot of books on next to the desk. Plus another door next to the bed which was a walk in wardrobe. Bruce had no idea how he was going to fill up the wardrobe again. Plus a bed side table. There was a TV hung up on the wall opposite the bed. The walls were painted purple. Bruce smiled at the colour.

'Tony would paint them purple, it's my favorite colour apparently,' Bruce mumbled to himself as he placed his bag on the bed and sat down staring out the window. Bruce took in a deep breath, his hands shaking a little. He closed his eyes, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

'Paging Dr Banner, come in Dr Banner,' Tony's voice came for the ceiling. Bruce jumped a little and backed away from looking though the book shelf. He had pulled himself from having a panic attack early on the bed by looking through the books Tony had given him. They were pretty good in fact.

'Yes Tony?' Bruce asked, feeling a little wired talking to the ceiling.

'Agent red hair Angry pants, Agent arrow head and Star Spangles tights are here,' Tony said. Bruce chuckled at the nicknames.

'I'll be right down,' Bruce replied.

'Good,' Tony said back. Bruce sighed and walked to the elevator and went down stairs. He came out of the elevator to see Tony and Steve arguing.

'It's only popcorn, good chill out,' Tony said, with a huge grin on his face trying to hold back a giggle fit.

'Stark, it's not funny,' Steve said brushing popcorn out of his hair.

'What, don't want your hair to get messy?' Tony said mocking him as he walked to the bar to pour a drink. Steve glared at him.

'No Tony, it's just immature to bump the rest of you popcorn on my head because you don't want the rest. Ever heard of a bin,' Steve snapped. Bruce noticed Clint stood next to Natasha with their suitcase in their hands, watching the two of them fight.

'Oh my god, stop getting your star panties in a twist,' Tony said. 'Chill out Rogers, it's fine.' Tony said looking at the bottles of alcohol he had. What to choice what to choice, Tony thought to himself.

'It's not fine Stark,' Steve said. 'You always so immature.' Steve mumbled. Tony looked at him.

'Immature no. Funny yes,' Tony said as he poured himself a drink.

'It's 5 in the evening, little early to start drinking Stark,' Steve said, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

'Why don't you shut up Spangles,' Tony snapped. Steve glared at him.

'Don't call me that,' Steve snapped at him, getting angrier by the second. Tony huffed and rolled his eyes.

'Chill out, it's just a nickname,' Tony said. Steve was about to open his mouth to interject but Clint bet him too it.

'Ah Bruce, hello how you doing?' Clint said loudly stopping the two from fighting. Bruce smiled at him.

'Hello, and great thanks,' Bruce replied. Steve took a deep breath and uncleched his fist.

'Sorry for that,' Steve said looking at Tony for a second and then down at the floor. Tony rolled his eyes and downed his glass of scotch, then looked at Clint and Natasha.

'Right you two are sharing a floor which is two up from here. You know cos I have no idea if you too are just friends or if you are doing the naughty with each other,' Tony said and Natasha glared at him as Clint burst out laughing. 'Plus there is a massive gun rage and arrow target practice thing for you guys on your floor,' Tony said pointing at the two assassins. 'The floor above here is one of the two gyms,' Tony said looking towards Steve, who was still picking out popcorn from his hair. 'Then the floor above that is Spangles room,' Tony said.

'Don't call me that,' Steve mumbled, which Tony just ignored.

'There is a gym on your floor too _Steve_, god that sounds wired. Then there's yours Bruce then the rest is mine and Peppers floors and my lab is underneath this floor, which none of you are allowed in. Oh and they is a spa, the floor below my lab if you want to go in there Clint. You know, I could get someone to come in and do your nails for you.' Clint rolled his eyes at him. 'If you need anything, Jarvis is here to help you, he lives in the ceiling.' Tony said whispering the last part, with a smile on his face. Steve stupidly looked up at the ceiling, looking very confused.

'Right I'll be in my lab, food in an hour and a half,' Tony said. 'I think you should go get a shower Capsicle,' Tony said picking out a piece of popcorn from Steve's hair. Steve glared at the smaller man and Tony just gave him the traditional Stark smirk and a wink, before heading down to his lab.

Steve took a deep breath and then felt someone clap him on the shoulder. He turned his head to see the archer looking the direction of Tony, who had just climbed into the elevator.

'Relax buddy. You've got to live with him now, might as well get use to him,' Clint said, walking to the elevator with Natasha following him.

**Hey so here is the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Reviews would be great. Thanks for reading. Next chapter up in two days because tomorrow going to a concert. heheheh. See ya later **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Natasha and Clint made their way up in the elevator to their floor. They walked out into an open room, it had a TV and sofa, living room area.

'So are we going out or what? I mean before you left we kind of were,' Clint said. Natasha looked at him. She raised an eyebrow at him as she walked around the living room.

'Well we were,' Clint said. Natasha smiled a little and nodded.

'Yes Clint we were,' Natasha told him. Clint looked at her.

'What about now though, I mean-' Clint said rubbing the back of his head. Natasha just smiled at him.

'Oh good,' Clint said nodding as Natasha kissed his on the lips quickly to shut him up.

Natasha looked around the floor. They walked down a corridor and they were two bedroom apartments.

'This one is mine,' Natasha said walking into the one on the right.

'I guess this one is mine then,' Clint mumbled as he walked into the left one as Natasha closed the door. Natasha turned around and looked at the massive apartment. There was a large king-size bed opposite the door with a bedside table on both sides of the bed. A row of windows to the right. She looked at the amazing view.

'Wow Stark,' she mumbled and threw her bag onto the bed. There was a large mirror on the door wall. There was a cupboard to the left and when she looked inside it she let out a low whistle. There were a loads of different types of guns and knives. She smiled, she slowly closed the cupboard and turned around to look at the rest of the room. There was a door next to the bed and it lead into a bathroom. A massive bath with a walk in shower. She looked at the other door to the left of the room. She walked into it and it was a walk in wardrobe. She gasped at how big it was.

* * *

Clint shut the door to his room. The colour blue on the walls and there was a walk in wardrobe. Clint put his suitcase on the large bed. It was sad that everything he own fit into one suitcase. He knew he had to buy more things, but why would he when he works 24/7 at SHIELD, either on missions with Hill, used to be Natasha before she pissed off to Russia, or he would be doing paper work or at SHIELD meetings. He sighed and sat down on the bed and looked around. There were two doors on to the left of him and one to the right of him. One of them was a bathroom and the other one lead to a corridor. He walked along the dark corridor and ended up walking into the door at the end. He slowly opened the door while rubbing his forehead.

'Oh hey Natasha,' Clint said, the corridor leaded to Natasha's room. Natasha looked up from the gun she had in her hands.

'Did you just walk into the door?' She asked. Clint dropped his hand from his head.

'No,'

'Yeah whatever.'

* * *

When Steve walked out of the elevator he came face to face with a corridor. He looked down both ways and decided to go to the left. He walked down the corridor and opened the only door there. It was a huge gym. A punching bag hung in the middle of it, plus there were loads of other punching bags hung up at the side of the wall. Steve smiled. There was a boxing ring in the far right corner. Steve looked around to the left and there were a lot of weight lifting equipment and a drinks machine. Steve took in the sight of the gym and then turned around and walked back down the corridor. He walked down the corridor going into every room. To his left there was a kitchen. Black, white and red. Not took many modern things in there, so Steve was thankful for that.

He then found his room and walked inside.

'Holy crap,' Steve said. It was colour green, the camouflage green. It remind him of his past. The room was simple, which was good for Steve. Not too much technology, just plain and simple. Tony must have done it this way because Steve didn't really fit in with all the new technology and stuff. The room had a big bed in the corner and a TV on the wall, remote placed on the bed. There was a white rug in the middle of the room. There was a bathroom, the shower didn't look that complicated. The shower didn't have a lot of buttons on them, Steve could make out the on and off button and hot and cold turner, so Steve decided to get a shower and get the popcorn out of his hair.

* * *

When Steve got out of the shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist and went to find some clothes. By the time he had a shower, got dressed and dried his hair Jarvis' voice came from the ceiling.

'Captain Rogers dinner is ready,' Jarvis said. Steve jumped, his heart hammering against his rib cage. What was- OH right yeah Jarvis, Steve thought to himself. Steve took a deep breath to calm his fast beating heart.

'Erm… T-T-Thanks,' Steve stammered remembering that it was Jarvis talking. Steve walked back down to the common room. When he got there Tony was sat with Pepper and Bruce. Steve took a seat as Natasha and Clint came walking in.

'Pizza,' Tony said, sliding two pizza boxes across the table to where Steve, Clint and Natasha sat. Tony looked to Pepper and started to talk to her about some press conference she had just been to. Bruce sat in silence, eating a slice of pizza. He wasn't a very talkative kind of guy, not like Tony. Clint and Natasha involved in Steve in their conversation even though he didn't really understand what they were talking about some mission they had to go on in three weeks. After the pizza boxes had about two slices of pizza left in them everyone started to slowly make their way make up to their rooms. Natasha dragging Clint off up to their shared floor first. Steve was next followed by Bruce. Pepper got up from the table.

'You going to come up stairs tonight aren't you,' Pepper said. Tony looked away from the pizza boxes and up at her.

'Oh erm... yeah, maybe, don't worry, I have a lot to work on down in the lab, but I'll try to come upstairs tonight. If not Jarvis will remind me to come up, but sorry if i fall asleep on the sofa,' Tony said smiling at her. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. She walked into the elevator. The doors closed and suddenly Tony felt very alone. It was around 8 o'clock at night. The sun slowly going down.

Tony decided he might as well clear up the boxes. He picked the four pizza boxes up and up them in the trash. He clean up the table, putting the empty glasses in the wash machine. Not really paying attention to what he was doing, his mind wondered. It was Pepper first then to his work, then to the Avengers and then to Steve and then that brought memories of his father, which Tony didn't want to think about. His mind eventually decided to think about Killian which wasn't good. Last time he had saw Killian was when he nearly lost Pepper. Hell he thought he had lost Pepper. He promised her he would catch her. He promised her he wouldn't let her fall. But he broke that promise. It was his fault she had fallen. His life felt empty at the moment. When Pepper was falling down into the fire, down to the ground. His felt like he didn't need to live anymore without her. Without Pepper. He had made his way to the sofa and was now lying on it, deciding he wasn't going to go down to the lab tonight. He took off his shoes and shuffled on the sofa in bear feet. His eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

**Hiya guys, so here is the next chapter i hoped you liked it. Not a big fan of it but hey, the next one will hopefully be better and be up probable not tomorrow but the day after that. Reviews would be great.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tony's eyes shot opened. He sat bolt upright. Bloody nightmare about Hammer and Killian killing him in the forest. Where the hell did that come from, Tony thought. In a forest, what the fuck, Tony thought. He shook his head and took a deep breath. He slowly pulled himself back to reality. He rubbed his face with both hands. He needed a drink.

He looked at the massive clock on the wall. 1 am. Wow he had really zoned out. He walked over to the bar and bent down to look at the bottles of alcohol he had. Scotch, Vodka, some red wine Pepper loved so much, a bottle that Tony couldn't even read the foreign name of but it was nice alcohol. He settled on his friendly buddy scotch. He pulled the bottle out of the cooler. But with his shaky hands the bottle slipped and crashed on to the floor. Glass flew everywhere, cutting his feet. The liquid slipping around the floor.

'Fuck!' Tony whispered loudly. He looked down at the blood on his feet. His hands were shaking very badly. He took a deep breath, his feet stung because of the scotch on them.

'Stark?' Someone called out through the darkness of the room. Tony jumped and slipped on the wet ground. He fell onto his bum, his hands flew behind him to stop him falling and the glass cut his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut.

'Sta- What happened?' The voice said. Steve. He heard Steve walk over to him and felt Steve's hands on his arms, pulling Tony up to stand. Tony didn't protest against him. Steve sat Tony down on the chair at the kitchen island.

'I didn't mean to scare you,' Steve said. Steve walked to the sink and got the dishcloth and wet it. Tony opened his eyes as he felt something wet on his right hand. Steve was cleaning his hand, taking the glass out of it and wiping away the blood. Steve noticed Tony's hands were shaking in his.

'Are you ok?' He asked. Tony blinked, it took him a while to register what Steve had just said.

'I'm… Erm…. I'm fine,' Tony eventually said, his voice sounding a little too harsh then Tony wanted it to be. Steve looked him in the eyes.

'Are you sure? Your hands are shaking really bad and your bouncing your legs,' Steve said. Tony glared at him.

'I said I'm fine, just leave it ok,' Tony snapped, losing his patient, trying to control his shaking and not being able too. Steve was rinsing the dishcloth in the sink.

'I was only asking Tony, you're a little too jumpy,' Steve said, his voice quite.

'I said I'm fine Rogers,' Tony said getting off the stool. 'Just leave it ok.'

'Ok fine,' Steve said. 'Sorry for being concerned for you.' Steve whispered.

'You're not concerned for me, couple of hours ago you hated me so shut up,' Tony said, his voice cracking towards the end which Tony wanted to punch himself for. Steve looked at him.

'Tony, you were annoying and shoved a bowl of popcorn on my head, I would be annoyed with you. But your hurt, you've still got glass in your hands,' Steve said, putting the dishcloth back in the sink and getting more water onto it to clean Tony's hands.

'Please… just… just...' Tony grabbed hold of the counter, his eyes closed shut. The glass slowly pushing back into his hands. 'Just…'

Tony couldn't find the words. He can't have a panic attack in front of Rogers. Steve will think that Tony is weak. Tony took a shaky breath. He couldn't stop it. His legs buckled and he fell onto his knees. His hands still holding on to the counter.

'Tony,' Steve said 'Tony, are you ok?' Steve's words came at muffled. 'Can you hear me?' Steve asked. Tony shook his head. Tears in his eyes. Why couldn't Steve just leave him alone, let him have his moment in silence and just go get Pepper.

Tony tried to push back the memories of Pepper falling but it wasn't happening. Tony's eyes shot open and he stared at the cupboard's handle. Steve was next to him, his hand on Tony's back, kneeling on the floor next to Tony.

'Tony, are you ok? Can you hear me?' Steve whispered. Tony snapped his head towards Steve.

'DO I LOOK OK TO YOU ROGERS?!' Tony shouted. Steve jumped at how loud Tony was shouting, he was going to wake everyone else up.

'I'm sorry I was ju-' Steve whispered but only to be interrupted with Tony shouting.

'YEAH, YOU WERE JUST ASKING!' Tony shouted. Tony stumbled to get up. 'BY THE WAY, I'M NOT OK!' Tony shouted. Seconds later the elevator door opened to reveal the two assassins their guns pointed up. They looked at Steve and then at the broken glass and then at Tony's bloody hands and feet.

'What happened?' Clint asked. Tony turned away from them, tears in his eyes. He walked away from them and towards the window. The elevator opened again and Pepper came rushing out followed by Bruce.

'Jarvis told us something was wrong,' Bruce said. Pepper looked at the broken glass on the floor and then at Tony, who was shaking pretty bad, his back to everyone. She quickly walked over to Tony. She pulled him into a hug.

'It's going to be ok Tony,' Pepper said. 'Everything is fine honey. Just breath, ok,' Pepper said.

'No, it's not going to be ok...it's not,' Tony mumbled. His eyes closed, knowing that his team mates were all staring at him. He didn't care that they were looking.

'No it's going to be fine. Your safe Tony, ok your safe, no-one is going to hurt you or me,' Pepper said. Tony shook his head.

'No… it's not ok, w'ere not safe... Pepper you fell, I said I was going to catch you… I-I-I promised I would… but you... fell…' Tony mumbled. Pepper stroked his back gently.

'No, I'm here. I'm fine. It wasn't your fault Tony. We both safe now ok, were in the Stark Tower,' Pepper said. Tony nodded. Peppers phone went off from the living room coffee table. She most have left it there. She walked over to it, making sure she could still see Tony in the corner of her eye.

'Hello Pepper Potts speaking,' Pepper asked.

'Pepper it's me,' the voice came over the phone

'James, hello, no mean to be rude but...why are you calling at this time?' Pepper asked.

'Jarvis called saying that something was wrong with Tony,' Rhodey sounded very concerned.

'No, he's fine just…' Pepper said. Pepper sometimes really was a crap liar.

'He had a panic attack right,' Rhodey said. Pepper sighed.

'Yes, but he's fine now. It's ok James,' Pepper told him.

'You sure, I can come if you want me to,' Rhodey asked. 'I'm near by.'

'No, it's fine. He's fine,' Pepper said.

'OK then. Is he alright to talk but if not you can call me if anything else happens,' Rhodey said still sounding concerned.

'I promise I will call if anything else happens. I don't think he is in the mood to talk right now. Goodbye James,' Pepper said.

'Goodbye Pepper,' Rhodey said and the phone went dead. Pepper hung up the phone and put it back on the table. Tony was still stood up where Pepper had left him. Pepper looked at the other Avengers. They were still stood there staring at Tony, except Bruce. He had been kind enough to not stare at Tony as if he was crazy and had just finished cleaning up the broken glass and scotch off of the floor.

'Thank you Bruce,' Pepper said as Bruce poured the broken glass in the trash. He smiled. Pepper knew that Bruce knew about Tony have panic attacks. They weren't that bad anymore though. He normal had one twice a week, which was better than he use to have. It used to be every night. Pepper walked over to Tony.

'Tony love can you hear me?' She asked looking him in the eyes. He blinked and his eyes re-focused and looked at Pepper. He nodded. Tears still trickling their way down Tony's face. Pepper brushed them away with her fingers.

'That was my best scotch,' Tony mumbled. Pepper chuckled knowing Tony was coming back around. She hugged him. Tony loved Pepper's sent. Tony pulled away and looked at the rest of the Avengers. Natasha had the emotionless mask on her face. Clint looked very confused about the situation and Steve. Steve looked guilty, confused and upset all in one. Tony breathed out shakily.

'Talk about in the morning,' Tony whispered and walked to the elevator with Pepper by his side. 'Bloody Steve making me smash my favorite scotch,' Tony mumbled to himself as they climbed into the elevators. The doors closed and everyone looked at each other.

'What the hell just happen?' Clint asked. Steve looked down at the floor. Clint looked over to him. Steve looked up and stared at everyone.

'Explain.' Natasha simply said sitting down on one of the bar stools. Steve sighed.

'I couldn't get to sleep so I went for a walk around to Tower trying to clear my head and I was walking down the corridor and I heard a smash and then someone swear. When I walked into here and saw Tony stood with the glass of scotch smashed on the floor so I said his name and he jumped and slipped on the floor. I cleaned him up but he started to shout at me for helping him and… well you know the rest.' Steve said. Bruce nodded then looked at the floor.

'Oh good, I thought you both trying to kill each other,' Clint said.

'Tony is annoying but I would never ever kill him,' Steve said defending himself and sounding upset and shocked about what Clint had just said. Clint nodded.

'Yeah, yeah I know. Chill out,' Clint said putting his hands up. Steve relax a little.

'The thing is he was acting… he was very jumpy and shaking a lot,' Steve told them. Natasha frowned a little and then looked over to Bruce who was being quiet.

'Do you know anything about this?' She asked him. Bruce shook his head as if to say that he wouldn't say anything.

'This is Tony's business, if he wants to tell you then he will and I won't be the one to say anything,' Bruce said and with that he walked out over to the elevator and went back up to his floor to go to bed. Clint sighed.

'Come on, I'm tired,' Clint said to Natasha. They followed Bruce into the elevator. Steve just stood in the kitchen alone.

Tony was acting wired. He has been acting like himself, but he was a bit too jumpy tonight. Steve wonder if Tony was actual ok or if he was just putting on an act. Tony was annoying and a prat yes, but he was human. Steve shrugged to himself and walked to the stairs, not really liking the lift that much and headed to bed. Hopefully this time he could get some sleep and not be plagued with nightmares.

**Harley will be in the next chapter guys I promise. Hoped you liked this chapter, please review I want to know what you think. Thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Tony woke up his hands and feet snug a little. He couldn't remember why though. Probable got drunk yesterday night and cut himself on the glass. Tony opened his eyes a tiny bit so he could see the clock on his bed side table. 9am. Tony groaned. Too early, he thought and rolled over in his bed. The thing that surprised him though was that Pepper was lying next to him in the bed, still asleep. Couldn't she be at work. Tony blinked and opened his eyes fully. He looked back at the clock at it now read 9:01 am. Tony frowned and rolled back over to looked at Pepper.

'Stop moving Tony, I'm trying to sleep,' Pepper mumbled to Tony sleepily. Tony's frowned at her.

'I thought you were supposed to be at Stark Industries today,' Tony said. Pepper opened her eyes and looked at Tony.

'Do you remember what happened last night? After that I didn't want to leave you,' Pepper told him. Tony looked at her confused. He thought for a moment.

They had tea, everything was fine. He remembered putting popcorn all over Steve's head. Tony remembered falling asleep on the sofa and waking up to…

Tony rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. He rubbed his face with his hands and took a deep breath.

'Yes, I remember,' Tony whispered, closing his eyes. Pepper took Tony's hands in hers and kissed him on the cheek. She then sat up and climbed out of bed.

'Come on get up and have a shower,' Pepper said. Tony groaned and pulled the covers back over his head, wanting to go back to sleep. Pepper sighed and pulled the covers off of him.

'If you go get in the shower and come down stairs, I promise there will b pancakes on the table for you,' Pepper said smiling at Tony, who had serious bed head and bags under his eyes. Tony groaned but sat up, he wanted pancakes. Pepper walked into the walk in wardrobe while Tony dragged himself into the shower.

* * *

Bruce was the first one up, he never really slept a lot. I mean, he slept more than Tony, but not so much. Bruce walked into the kitchen and the lights turned on and the shutters on the window came up. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. He sighed, with his cup of coffee in both hands. He looked around the room. This was all really big to Bruce.

He was used to being on the run all the time. Always running from the people chasing him. That what he had gotten used to, but now he was here in the Stark Tower, living with his team mates. No-one was chasing him, no-one wanted to kill him or use his body for science because of the other guy. It was wired not being on the run and just being in one place. He had tried it before with Tony, but after the whole Mandarin attack, Bruce thought that Tony and Pepper need their space. Now he was back again and everything was... kind of fine. After last night the rest of the team were going to be asking questions in the morning to Tony whenever he woke up, if he decided to wake up and not go straight to his lab. Bruce yawned and took a long sip of his coffee.

Clint and Natasha came out of the elevator and couple of minutes later. Clint muttered a hello and then went straight for the cupboards, trying to find some cereal and failing badly at it.

Bruce took another sip of his coffee as the elevator door opened to reveal a tried looking Captain. He didn't even notice Bruce sat at the kitchen island or Clint who was now sat on top of one of the fridge eating a slice of toast or Natasha who said hello to Steve. He truly did look a nightmare. They would have never thought Steve would even look like that. Steve got a cup of coffee and took a sip of it. He then slowly turned around and saw everyone there. He jumped a little when he notice them all.

'Oh… erm, hello,' Steve mumbled and went to sit next to Bruce at kitchen island. His head fell and he stared down at his coffee. Steve wasn't really good when it came to sleeping. He went to bed early and woke up early. Some nights he would be plagued with nightmares of the war, sound explosion and blood. Bucky falling from the train over and over again in his mind, it play like a broke record, just playing that part of his memories. He had heard about people who came back from the war, but not themselves anymore. Shaking, not liking loud noises, nightmares from the war… Shellshock. Steve was sure he didn't have it though. He had… what was in it… goggled it. He didn't really think he had it though, which was good. Steve took a sip of his coffee and looked at the clock that hung on the far wall.

10 am

He knew Tony slept in a little if he had had a late night, but he was normal coming into the kitchen at around this time and get a coffee then disappear back into his lab. Steve waited, his leg bouncing a little bit. Five minutes and no Tony. Ten minutes, no Tony. Twenty minutes, no Tony. Steve had finished his coffee and got up to wash the cup. He really needed to talk to Tony or at least apologies or something, just to know the genius was ok. He heard the elevator bing. He turned around looking up to see Pepper walking out.

'Good morning,' Pepper said.

'Hello,' everyone mumbled back to her. She began making pancakes, which smelt delicious. A couple minutes later the elevator binged again and Tony walked out looking fresh out of the shower. His wet hair brush neatly back off his face, even though he looked awake he still bags under his eyes. Tony climbed onto the stool at the kitchen island. He didn't look at anyone, he stared down at the plate of pancakes he had in front of him. Pepper went to sit down next to him.

'You have to eat Tony,' Pepper said, taking a sip of her own coffee. Tony nodded.

'Yeah,' Tony said simply picking up the fork and just prodding his breakfast. Natasha and Clint ended up being called into SHIELD. So it left Steve, Tony, Bruce and Pepper in the Stark Tower. Tony hadn't moved from his stool at the kitchen island. He just sat there staring at his cup of coffee that had gone cold by now.

It was 1 o'clock, so it was lunch time in the tower. Everyone walked into the kitchen, Tony had his phone out typing away, but was still sat in the same place, not moved since this morning. Steve sat down opposite Tony and looked at him. Tony noticed Steve's eyes on him, but didn't look up. He didn't want to look into the Captain's eyes, the judgemental eyes. Tony's failure to be the great Captain America would shine from them. After ten minutes Tony lost his patient with Steve. He sighed heavy and looked up. Bruce was making a sandwich, while Pepper helped him.

'What?!' Tony snapped at Steve. Steve jumped back slightly at Tony's outburst. Steve didn't say anything.

'No, come on, if you want to say something, say it,' Tony snapped. He was in the middle of trying to find Killian on his phone. He didn't like getting distracted, that why he stayed down in his lab all the time. Steve looked over at Pepper and Bruce. They didn't know what to say either. Steve looked back at Tony and opened his mouth before he could though Jarvis interrupted him.

'Sir, it's finished hacking into the database,' Jarvis said from above and Tony's phone vibrated. Tony looked down at his phone.

'Your not hacking into SHIELD again Tony?' Pepper asked. Tony shook his head. Tony picked up his phone. While Jarvis was trying to find Hammer and Killian, Tony was trying to hack in the database of Hammer Industries. Now he had, he could get to work.

'It think you should read this sir,' Jarvis said and the file in Hammer industries popped up. Tony hacked through the fire wall and read trough the file. It was to do with plans of attack.

Tennessee.

'Jarvis call him,' Tony said. Tony held up his phone in front of him the screen black. It rang five times and then...

'Hi?' a blurred picture came up on the screen.

'Harley? Are you ok?' Tony asked. Clint looked at Natasha. She just shrugged.

'Tony? Why are you calling me?' Harley asked. 'Are you freaking out again? Oh god no, please don't tell me your freaking out,' Harley asked. There was some shuffling and then a thud.

'Harley?' Tony asked and the picture came into focus.

'Why can I only see your feet sticking up from behind the desk?' Tony asked. Harley pulled himself up, bits of sweets in his hair. He shook his head and looked at the computer screen Tony's face was on.

'Because... I just fell of the spinning stool you got me. I was just work on my potato gun mark 5. It's really good in fact. But I just running on sweets at the moment and I think I need to stop eating them. I'm getting excited and bouncing with joy. Plus-'

'Harley.. Your talking too much,' Tony mumbled, a smirk on his face. Harley smirked, bouncing a little bit.

'Yeah I do that a lot right, but it's cool. I made some new friends, their awesome. Plus you should come a look at my five marks of the potato gun. There getting much better in fact. They're really good. I shot one and it went over twenty meters... oh and-' Harley rambled on.

'Harley, take a deep breath and relax,' Tony interrupted. Harley took a deep breath. 'Ok good now your calm I called you to ask if you were ok and nothing wired was happening around there,' Tony said. Harley looked like he was thinking for a moment and then shook his head.

'No...I don't think there is any wiredo things happening. I mean no, there isn't. Why do you ask anyway? I mean, are you concerned for me? Really? You know were connected and everything so you should know if there was anything wired going on around here, but no I haven't seen anything wired. Why?' Harley finally came to a stop taking a deep breath. Tony smirked at the we're connected comment.

'I was just wondering,' Tony said and when Harley raised an eyebrow at him and opened his mouth to say that Tony was lying, Tony but in. 'And no Harley, I am not telling you. There are somethings that little children, like you, can't know,' Tony said. Harley frowned and pulled a face.

'HARLEY! Come on foods ready!' A female voice called. Harley looked up and then back at the screen.

'Sorry Tony I got to go... but I still want to know what you talking about. I don't freak out again. I'm not flying over there to slap you in the face to snap you out of your freak out,' Harley said and then the screen went black.

'Harley wai-' Tony gave a sigh and then locked his phone. He looked up at the confused faces. He was about to talk but there came a massive bang that came from above.

'Sir, the weight on the roof has increased,' Jarvis said. Tony span around.

'No shit,' Tony mumbled under his breath. He walked over to the elevator. They rest of them followed. Tony noticed them walking over to him to get into the elevator. Tony moved away and walked up the stairs. Bit of exercise never hurt anyone, Tony thought. Well unless you have a broken leg or fat or something like that, Tony thought as he walked up the stairs. When he got up there the lift doors were just opening. Tony walked along the corridor to the end. He climbed up some steps and then out of the fire exit.

'Thor!' Tony called. Thor turned around and looked at Tony. Thor beamed at him.

'Man of Iron, how are thee?' Thor asked walking over.

'I'm fine,' Tony said as Thor picked him up into a bone crushing hug. Tony let out a breathe when Thor put him down. 'Why are you here?' Tony asked.

'I am here to see you…' Thor trailed off. Tony nodded.

'Thor, it's good to see you,' Steve said as he climbed out onto the roof while Bruce and Pepper followed him. Thor picked each one up into a massive hug.

'So my friends what is happening down on Midgard,' Thor's voice boomed. Steve looked at Tony and then back at Thor.

'There's a new threat Thor,' Bruce said. Thor looked at him confused.

'Let's get inside an talk about it,' Pepper said.

'I will help you against the new threat,' Thor boomed. Tony rolled his eyes.

'It's not really a new threat is it,' Tony mumbled, jumping down from the counter and grabbed a drink. Before Pepper could stop him, he down the glass of scotch.

'Do you really think it's a good idea to drink at this time Stark,' Steve said before he could stop himself. Tony turned and glared at the man.

'Funny Rogers, I don't remember asking for your stupid opinion,' Tony said. Steve looked down at the table and clenched his fist, he wanted to punch the billionaire in the face but he stopped himself. He took a deep breath and looked back up, Tony was still glaring at him.

'Well, do you have anything else to moan at me about?' Tony asked, Steve opened his mouth to say something bad was stopped by Jarvis.

'Sir there is an incoming call from Director Fury,' Jarvis said.

'Tell him we're all busy, Tony mumbled pressing the button to for the elevator to open.

'Sir, he says SHIELD helicarrier is under attack.'

**Hiya so the action will be in the next chapter and the chapter after that and then probable the chapter after that and then the TONY WHUMP WILL COME. I have already started writing that chapter and let's say it's a little graphic So if you don't like that sort of stuff then sorry, but there will be warnings when the chapter with the whump is posted. So anyway sorry if there were a few mistakes in this chapter, I have't had time to reread because I'm going to drama now, so sorry. Anyway hope you enjoyed it, Harley was in it, sorry if it's not what you wanted. Anyway, cya soon. Reviews are great, thanks for everyone who has reviewed by the way. It made my day. Realized that i say sorry too much, aha sorry. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'Not a very good day to get called in early is it,' Clint shouted over all the gun shots. Natasha glared at him for a second and then spun around and hit the guy behind her in the private area. The man doubled over and Natasha wrapped her leg around the man's neck and dragged him onto the floor, smashing his head on the ground.

'Sexy,' Clint said as he loaded his bow to fire at another man. Natasha pulled out her gun, ignoring Clint's comment. She jumped up and turned around. They were in the command room, with Agent Hill, Director Fury and many, many other Agents. Agent Coulson could not be seen by the Avengers, they weren't level 7 so he was busy down in the SHIELD base (or know as the hub) trying to find Killian and Hammer with Agent Ward. It wasn't the right time for the Avengers to see Agent Coulson.

Gun shots came from everywhere, plus arrows from Clint firing, hitting the bad guys in all different places in their body. The thing was, robots or drones, started to climb onto the helicarrier. Fury pulled out his phone and called the Stark Towers. He ducked down behind one of the desk, Agent Hill next to him making sure he could call the Stark Tower without getting shot in the head.

'Well tell him to get his mother fucking ass here and that the SHIELD helicarrier is under attack!' Fury shouted down the phone. He then hung up.

'Sir, there's more coming,' one of the Agents shouted from one of the computers, their gun lifted in action.

'Some robots are making their way to engine one sir!' Another Agent shouted. Fury looked up and caught Agent Hill's eyes. She nodded and jumped up, swinging around one of the metal bars. She rolled as a gun shot fired pasted her, she jumped up and grabbed Natasha and Clint.

'Come with me!' She shouted over the loud noise. They both nodded and then the three of them ran out of the room to engine one.

They ran down the corridor. Sparks flying everywhere from the wires sticking out of the SHIELD helicarrier, dead bodies on the floor, both SHIELD's and the bad guys. Parts of robots that were still moving, crawling along the floor. Clint ran in front his bow loaded ready to fire at any on coming threat. Maria loaded her gun and looked at Natasha.

'What does it feel like to be back in the game then? On the edge of nearly being killed? I bet you've missed it,' Maria asked as she fired at one of the men. Natasha just grinned at her.

'Oh yeah, nearly getting shot in the head by men in black suits is great. I wouldn't miss it for the world,' Natasha said, as Maria smiled a little. They made their way down the corridor and opened the fire doors. The wind hit them in the face as they stepped outside. They were on the deck and the barriers were up, stopping anyone from falling of the edge of the helicarrier. They ran over to the engine one. There were robots stood above the blade that was spinning fast, keeping the helicarrier up. The robots turned and beeped at the three, then started to firer at them. About five men came in through the firer door. Natasha turned and spun her leg across the floor, hitting one of the men's legs. He stumbled and Maria kicked him in the face making him fall to the ground. Clint aimed for the robots eyes and hit one with an arrow, it stumbled back and then fell of the helicarrier, breaking the barrier.

'Aim for the eyes,' Clint shouted. Maria started to fire at the robots, while Natasha took out the rest of the men.

Clint ran forward and jumped onto one of the drones that was self distrusting. He pulled it to the side and pushed. The drone clamped its hands onto the metal bar next to Clint, his back pressed against the bar. Clint lifted his hand back behind his back, grabbing an arrow and stabbed it into the drone's hand. He ducked under the drones arm, getting out the way. He then jumped back and pressed the button. The hand exploded, making the drone loss grip, triggering the self-distrust to go off. Clint kicked it in the back just in time and it fell and exploded in the air, falling bits of robot falling down to the ground.

Natasha leaned back against the barrier, the man's knife at her neck. She grunted as she lifted her knee with powerful force and hit the guy in the private area. He doubled over and Natasha grabbed the man's knife from him and span around. She swiped the knife across the man's stomach and then threw him over board. He yelled as he fell down to the Earth.

Three down, two more to go, Natasha said in her head.

The next man came up and Natasha got into her fighting position. He ran forward and Natasha ducked as he aimed a punch at her face. She switched places with the man so he was next to the barrier. She pulled out her knife and was about to go for the man when the other man behind her grabbed her hair and pulled her back. She flipped over his shoulder and landed on the ground behind the man. He span around, aiming a punch at her, which she ducked and kicked the man's knee, hearing a crack. He fell to the ground as the other man pulled out his gun, aiming at her.

* * *

Maria ducked behind the bar and landed on the metal around the blade, that was spinning around keeping the helicarrier afloat, where Natasha was fighting too. One of the robots came down with her and grabbed her around the neck. She pulled at the metal hand with on hand and pulled her gun out with the other. She tried to firer at the robot. She pulled the trigger and shot the robot in the head. It stumbled back a little and Maria grabbed it before it fell into the engine blade. She pushed it the other way and it fell into the air, she shot and hit it in the eye. It span out of control down to the ground. Maria turned and saw Natasha kick the guys knee while the other pulled out his gun. Maria lifted her own and fired once.

* * *

Natasha looked up at him and the guy smiled and lifted his gun, there was a shot and blood poured from the guys chest, he fell backwards and off the helicarrier. Natasha turned and looked at Maria but she was back busy fighting the robots, while Clint swung down onto the metal next to her. Natasha heard a grunt. She span around and the man she had kicked in the knee had gotten back up. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down with him. He fell over the edge, pulling Natasha with her. She quickly grabbed hold of the edge trying to hold on. She kicked the guy in the head as he tried to grip onto her, wanting to pull her down with him. Natasha grunt as she gave one last hard kick at the man, kicking him in the head. He slipped, yelling as he fell to his death. She looked back up and tried to pull herself back up, but she was slipping.

'CLINT!'

* * *

No-one knew how to fly the bloody jet, so it ended up with Iron Man carrying Bruce and Thor carrying Steve to the helicarrier. Very professional, Tony thought as the got closer to the helicarrier. Tony had got into his suit and then grabbed Bruce pulling him up into the air, he was so not carrying bloody Captain Prefect, no way, he wanted to carry his science bro. Bruce clung on for dear life as they span around in the air, trying to get to the helicarrier as quickly as possible.

'I think I'm going to be sick...' Bruce mumbled, looking a little green. Tony chuckled.

'Your looking a little green there Bruce,' Tony said, his voice coming from inside the Iron Man helmet.

'And it's not the other guy,' Bruce mumbled, tightening his grip around Tony's waist as Tony started to spin, just to have fun messing with Bruce's stomach.

* * *

'CLINT!' Natasha shouted. Clint span around to look for Natasha but he couldn't see her. He scanned the place and saw two hands grabbing hold of the helicarrier edge. Clint quickly dropped his bow and ran over to Natasha. He ran as quickly as he could to grab Natasha before she fell. But…

He wasn't fast enough.

Natasha was slipping. She couldn't pull herself back up. Her fingers on her right hand went and then the left one went. She didn't want to die. Clint jumped onto the floor and his hand shot out but he was too late and Natasha fell.

Time slowed.

He saw fear in her eyes as the wind passed through her ears, her red hair, which she had grown longer, flying in lots of different directions. The fear in her eyes will always be in Clint's head.

'NATASHA!' Clint shouted as time quicken back up and his mind caught up with him. Natasha fell, his arm stuck out over the side. Tears in his eyes. He saw her fall. He could have been quicker. He could have caught her.

* * *

'NATASHA!' Stark heard Clint shout, they could see the helicarrier. Tony saw a red blur fall from the helicarrier.

'Tony, drop me,' Bruce said. Tony looked at him.

'What?' Tony asked.

'DROP ME NOW!' Bruce snapped. Tony saw the green in his eyes and the green cover his face and this time it wasn't Bruce's stomach talking this time. Tony let go of Bruce and a roar rippled through the air.

**Heheheh, so what do you think. Natasha fell, oh no! Cliffhanger. I love cliffhangers right? No, you'll have to wait two days for the next chapter though guys, because I'm that mean. Review please, i love hearing what you guys think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Natasha fell. She was falling and she didn't like it. Her heart went into over dive, beating so fast, she thought it was going to exploded. Her arm still up trying to grab Clint's, which was slowly fading away from her. she was falling... falling... And for once she was actually scared.

* * *

'Tony, drop me,' Bruce said. Tony looked at him.

'What?' Tony asked.

'DROP ME NOW!' Bruce snapped. Tony saw the green in his science bro's eyes. Tony let go of Bruce and a roar rippled through the air.

* * *

There was a roar and a green blur came towards her through her tear filled eyes. She felt something crash into her and wrap it's arms around her protecting her from harm. She heard a grunt as the fell. Natasha looked up and saw the Hulk. They fell to the ground.

* * *

Clint thought he had lost her, he thought he had lost her when he had just got her back. No please no, Clint thought. But when he saw the Hulk fall from Tony's grip and catch her, he let out a breath and turned onto his back, closing his eyes and breathing heavily and facing the sky. She was safe.

'Thank Hulk...' Clint mumbled.

'Hey, a little help here!' Maria shouted. Clint looked up and the robots were all around her. One of them grabbing hold of her neck. She kicked the over robots, running along them as the robot grabbing her neck holding her up turned around. She landed and they all got back up.

'Duck!' Clint shouted and Maria pulled herself down to the ground. There was an explosion from one of the arrows. Maria rolled onto her back and kicked the robot that had hold of her neck, off of her. The robot rolled over and pulled itself back up, one arm hanging off. Clint came running over to help having ran out of arrows. Maria pulled her gun out from behind her back. The shot three bullets, hitting the robot in the eyes and one in the forehead. The eyes flashed and flickered off. It started to fall her way. Maria rolled but was too late The robot fell landing on her legs. Clint ran forward and tried to lift the heavy robot up. Iron Man landed next to them and lifted the robot up with Clint. Maria let out a shaky breath and checked if her leg was damaged. It was bleeding but she would be alright. Tony lifted his face mask up.

'You look sexy,' Tony said with a smirk. She ignored him, as he held out his hand. Maria glared at it then looked up at his face.

'Come on, it's just a hand,' Tony said. Maria took it and let him pull her up. she balanced unsteady on her feet so Tony put his arm around her waist, which she tried to get out off, but Tony wouldn't allow her to. They both looked around, just as Thor and Steve landed on the desk. Maria looked over to Clint who had now gathered up some of the arrows that he pulled out from the dead robots that were still on the helicarrier and hadn't been thrown overboard.

'Are you ok?' She asked Clint and he nodded.

'Natasha's... safe,' Clint mumbled. 'Hulk… caught her,' he breathed, rubbing her face. 'Other than that... yeah... I'm fantastic...'

Tony climbed up onto the deck, helping Maria get up with her leg, with Clint following him, they were low over the water, so there was enough oxygen to not feel lightheaded. The helicarrier was flying towards the SHIELD base (Known as the hub) then they could be sure they weren't all going to die by falling into the water. There was an explosion from the right and a man flew out of the hole, yelling as he fell to the floor. The helicarrier shook. They could hear the engine of a jet and all looked up.

'Get down!' Steve shouted as the jet threw a bomb at them. He lifted his shield and protected Agent Hill from the blast. Just before they all ducked, Tony saw the face of a man he wished he would never see again.

Killian

He was in the jet, while Hammer threw the bomb at them.

'What the f-' Tony's arm was pulled and he was yanked to the side as the bomb went off.

* * *

Steve woke up only minutes later. He sat bolt up when he felt someone leaning over him. He groaned and closed his eyes, rubbing them.

'Hey, you ok?' Maria asked from over him. Steve nodded.

Clint rolled over off of Thor and looked to his side. He had grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him to the side. He looked around and saw Tony wasn't there. The Iron Man suit was but Tony, Tony Stark... he wasn't there. He looked up at everyone as Thor stumbled up to stand.

'Hey, where's Tony?'

* * *

Hulk landed on his back, like he had done with Tony last year. He rolled Natasha off of him and Natasha quickly stood up and backed away from the hulk quickly. She watched, frozen to the spot, as the Hulk slowly shrink back to Bruce Banner. She looked away as the man was nude. He coughed and slowly got back up. He pulled on the pants he had worn for the Hulk. They were very, very baggy but they were the only thing he could use to cover his privates up. He pulled them up and held onto them to keep them up. Natasha turned and took a deep breath. The Hulk had saved her life...ok, so she need to calm down. He wasn't running after you trying to kill you, he saved you, Natasha thought.

'Erm… thanks,' she mumbled.

'No problem,' Bruce said. Natasha gave a blunt nod. They weren't very good friends the two of them and hadn't really spoken a lot.

'There's a SHIELD base a couple miles out… if I'm correct,' Natasha said. Bruce looked around, they were in the middle of the field. Bruce nodded.

'Lead the way,' he said, gesturing for her to walk in front. Natasha turned and walked towards the New York base, followed by a tired looking Bruce.

* * *

'What do you mean where's Tony?' Maria asked as she rubbed the back of her head, she was sure she had a bruise. Steve quickly stood up and pulled Maria up too. She stood on one leg, she other legs toes just touching the floor.

'I mean, where is Tony? He's not here. I grabbed him and pulled him down before he got blown up,' Clint said standing up. Maria tried to look around for any sign of the jet that had bombed them. Maria then also noticed the Iron Man suit was there.

'He wouldn't go anyway without his Iron Man suit,' Maria mumbled.

'What does this mean of our friend Stark,' Thor asked. Maria looked at Clint, both thinking the same thing.

He had been kidnapped.

They both nodded and turned to the other two. Clint open his mouth to talk but there was a loud explosion and a robot and a man where blown out the side of the jet and fell into the clouds to the ground. The fire roared up into the sky.

'Hill, engine three has been hit,' Fury said over the comm.

'I'm on my way, we stopped the robot's at engine one sir,' Agent Hill said back down the comm to Fury.

'We'll talk about it later, first we need to sort out the robots,' Clint said to Thor to answer his question. Steve nodded and picked up his shield. He catch eyes with Maria and then looked away awkwardly. They all ran, Maria Hill hopped slashed ran, back to the fire door and pulled it open, running back down the corridor. Maria reloaded her gun as they ran down the corridor, Clint reloading his bow. They ran into the command room. There were still some men and robots standing. They took action. Steve punches the closest guy. Agent Hill ducked behind the table, firing at the men, kneeling on one of her knees, since her other leg was bleeding and damaged. Clint reloaded his arrow shooting the eyes of the robots, so that they would fall to the ground. Agent Hill rolled along the floor and ducked behind the railing where Fury was.

'Engine three and engine four are failing,' Fury shouted as he fired at some of the men. Agent Hill nodded and jumped up. She hopped towards the computer and starting tapping away.

* * *

Agent Coulson was walking down the corridor heading to his next mission. This mind wondered to Tahiti. It's a magical place. Agent Ward was following him closely. Coulson's phone started to beep. He pulled it out and looked at the message. It was from Hill. Agent Coulson looked at Agent Ward, who was looking at Coulson's phone. Ward looked away and at the wall. Coulson turned back to his phone.

_Helicarrier under attack. Going to crash land near SHIELD base. Will need medics. _

Coulson read the text and quickly turned around heading into a run. Agent Ward looked at him confused and then quickly ran after him.

**Hiya guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at my dad's and I felt my computer at my home so that had this chapter on. But here it is. I hoped you liked it. As if I would kill Natasha off. However there will be more drama on the way.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Natasha saw the black dot in the sky as it got bigger. She notice red flames coming from it. Bruce saw it too.

"That's… that's the helicarrier," Bruce mumbled. Natasha nodded.

"Come on," Natasha said and took off into a run, watching the helicarrier fall from the sky. Bruce followed quickly, trying to keep his trouser p as they ran.

* * *

The helicarrier started to tilt to the side. They were over water at the moment though, which was good. They wouldn't hurt anyone. The SHIELD base was near the ocean so there would be help with them. All the robots were powered off and the men were dead.

"Brace for impact!" Fury shouted. Agent Hill grabbed onto the railing, Steve next to her. Thor had hold off the table. And Clint had hold of the railings up in the ceiling. The other Agent's grabbed hold of the railing next to them or had put their feet p against the wall, with their backs on the floor, ready to hit the water. The helicarrier had floats at the side that would inflate when they hit the water. The helicarrier tipped to the right and an Agent fell and slide across the floor hitting the other water with a thud. The helicarrier turned fully on its side and Agent Hill's grip was slipping as her legs draggled below her. Steve saw too and pulled Agent Hill's hand in to his, he pulled her close to make saw she didn't fall. The water closed in on them and they were about 100 meters before the hit.

Seconds later the helicarrier landed in the water. The moment of the helicarrier on the water, made Steve want to throw up, but he held it down as his grip on the railway got tightly. The floats blew up and the helicarrier bounced from side to side until it finally stopped. Everyone fell to the floor with a thud. Steve landing on his stomach and Agent Hill on her side. Clint dropped from the ceiling and rolled, standing up onto his feet. The fire in the side of the helicarrier was washed away. Fury stood up.

"Right everyone out now!" he shouted. They all ran up to the deck. Agent Hill pulled herself up to stand putting her gun in its holder. She looked at Steve.

"Thanks," she mumbled, her face serious. He blushed a little.

"No problem," Steve said Agent Hill nodded and walked as best she could on her bad leg out of the command room, Thor, Clint, Steve and Fury following her. They got up to the deck and found SHIELD life boats waiting for them. They climbed in and where driven to the shore.

The boat stopped and the five off them climbed out with the driver. The medics where there and came over to them.

"Are you all alright?" One of them said everyone nodded,

"I'm fine," she said pushing the medic away when they came to check the team. "I'm fine, ok," she said.

"Hill get your leg check out, I can have my best agent injured," Fury snapped and then walked over to the base, where Coulson and Ward where stood out of the way and out of sight.

Agent Hill was told to sit down and let the medic's check her leg out. She didn't do well with orders, unless they were coming from Fury or herself. The medic checked the rest of the team out. Clint having a flesh wound from one of the bullets, where Thor and Steve were fine. The medic finished check Maria's leg, he then checked for any head damage, by flashing a light in her eyes and her reaction time. All pretty as she grabbed the pen less than a second from the doctor dropping it from his own hand.

"Ok, everything seems fine," the doctor said. Maria nodded and the doctor turned away and clean up some of the other Agents that where climbing out of the boats.

* * *

"Remind me again why we are over here and not helping out," Ward said. Coulson ignored him as Fury walked over.

"Be a good girl and stay out of it Ward," Skye commented, earning a glare from Ward. 'Oh scary,' she said, lifting her hands in mocking surrender. Coulson turned around and looked at her. She had just arrived at the hub and was stood next to Ward.

"One of you two leave now," Coulson said. "I'm not having you two behind me acting like children," Coulson said then turned around. "This is serious business..." He muttered. Ward looked at Skye.

"See you later Skye," Ward said. She smiled.

"They see you later," she said and turned to stand tall behind Coulson. Ward sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That means you leave and go into the hub... go find Fitzsimmions," Ward said. "Now," he added when Skye didn't move. Skye let out a deep breath, turned and walked away.

"Always great to stay and have fun," she mumbled as she walked into the hub.

"What happened?" Coulson asked, as Fury came to a stop in front of the pair.

"We were under attack, probable Hammer and Killian again," Fury said. Coulson nodded.

"Is everyone ok?" Ward asked. Fury looked at the agent, still pissed about the hole in the SHELD jet.

"Yes everyone is fine-" Fury began.

"We're missing Stark though," Agent Hill said, walking over to them. Fury raised an eyebrow. "The Iron Man suits, over near Clint, but Stark isn't here."

"Then where is he?" Ward asked. Agent Hill glared at him. He took a step back, feeling like he shouldn't talk anymore.

"I think Stark's been kidnapped," Agent Hill said.

"I'll do a satellite search from him now," Coulson said and then turned walked back into the SHIELD base, Ward following him. Agent Hill looked at Fury.

"There going to find out he is still alive,"Agent Hill said. Fury sighed.

"I know," Fury said and followed Coulson into the base, with Agent Hill on his heels.

Natasha and Bruce came to a holt after getting to the base. They saw Fury and agent Hill walk into the helicarrier.

"Was that…" Bruce's voice trailed off. He was sure he had just seen Agent Coulson.

"Can't be… he's… he's dead," Agent Romanoff said. They looked at each other. Both just as confused as the other.

"NATASHA!" Clint shouted. They turned to the direction of Clint's voice. Natasha smiled a little and walked over to them, with Bruce following her. Clint pulled Natasha into a hug, which she let him do, returning the hug. Bruce went over to Steve and Thor.

"Where's Tony?" Bruce asked. Thor looked at Steve and then back at Bruce.

"We don't know where friend Stark is," Thor said. Bruce looked at them confused.

"What?"

"We don't know where Tony is," Steve said, basically repeating what Thor had just said. Bruce gave the soldier a look and then turned on his heels, walking into the SHIELD base. The other Avengers jumped up and followed the angry looking scientist over to the base and through the doors.

They had just rebuilt it after the whole teserace blew it up and everything. They walked along the corridor, their footsteps echoing off the floors. They found Fury's office and walked in. They all froze to the spot when they saw the people stood in there. Natasha and Clint both broke their emotionless mask and shock covered their faces. Fury jumped up from his chair, walking passed Maria, Coulson and Ward. He pushed the Avengers out of the room and slammed the door, him on the outside in the corridor. He turned and glared at the group.

"You should knock before you enter my office!" Fury shouted at them. Natasha shook her head.

"But… that was Coulson," Natasha said, regaining her facial expression. Clint speaking up next.

"Fury, was that Coulson?" Clint asked. Fry glared at him.

"Go wait in conference room number 4," Fury snapped. When the group didn't move he added 'NOW!' The group quickly turned and walked back along the corridor. Steve was still in shock when they got to the conference room. There was a big table, with comfy chairs around it. There was a big screen on one of the walls. Steve slowly walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs.

"That… I swear… that was Coulson," Steve mumbled. Natasha nodded.

"It was," Maria said, walking into the room. They all snapped around to look at her.

"But-"

"But now is not the time to explain," she said walking over to the head of the table and tapped it. It shone blue and then came up with a screen.

"First, we need to find Stark," Maria said. Bruce took a deep breath, the hulk roaring inside his head giving him a headache. Both Clint and Natasha looked at Maria and then at each other. They both walked over to the big screen, it shone on and starting typing on it. They both looked at each other.

"It was Coulson...' Natasha mumbled to Clint, so quietly no-one each could hear except them two.

"I know, but how... he was stabbed in the chest by crazy Loki last year,' Clint mumbled back to Natasha. She shrugged.

"I have no idea how in hell he survived that,' Natasha said, Clint rubbed his face, a headache coming on.

"Bruce?" Steve asked the scientist, who was just stood, leaning on the wall. Bruce opened his eyes and looked at the Captain.

"It's going to be alright," Steve said. Maria glanced up at the soldier and then quickly looked back down at the table, a map of the world showing up, and every air transportation that had been used in the last 24 hours coming up on the screen, showing the destinations of the air crafts too.

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I involved Skye and Ward in this chapter, hope they weren't ooc. Anyway Tony Whump is finally on it's way, hope you cn wait until next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tony slowly opened his eyes with a groan. The last thing he remembered was the bomb. He blinked a couple of times and his vision came back. He looked around him. He left his senses come back to him, his hands and arms started to ache and so did his chest. He was hanging from the ceiling by metal chains. He was in a small, bedroom size room. He looked up and followed the chains up to the ceiling. He looked across the chains and they ran back down the wall. They were wrapped around a metal pole which was attached to the wall. He groaned again and took a shaky breath in. Breath Tony, he told himself. You ok, remember your Tony Fucking Stark you can do this, Tony told himself. He took in deep breathes to calm himself. His hands and arm were hurting really bad. Tony looked around the room. It was very dark. There was a window in the corner of the room which was letting a little bit of sunlight into the room. Tony huffed. He could easily get out now then. He drew his eyes away from the window. He saw a chair in the room too. His eyes landed on the door in front of him. The handle turned to the right and slowly open. Tony pulled a smirk onto his face, even though inside he was fucking angry at the bloody man stood in front of him.

'Anthony,' the man called out. There was only one man that called him by his full name and that man was stood right in front of him, with two other guys behind him. He was wearing a suit, like always. Tony cringed inside, but kept the smirk up on his face.

'Hammer, long time no see... I was liking the no see but anyway,' Tony commented. Hammer just smirked at the man.

'Well, you see. After getting someone outside of prison to pay a lot to get me out I was little busy at getting my business back up.' Hammer said. The men behind him shuttled on their feet, probable wanting to beat Tony up. Hammer smirked at Tony.

'You see, your precious little girlfriend got me locked up and kind of ruin my life for a while. You know how much I had to pay from my own money to get out of jail?' Hammer asked. Tony rolled his eyes, letting out a huff as he did so.

'What? Got beaten up a lot in jail is that why you are so pissy,' Tony asked Hammer. The man's face dropped the smirk and turned angry.

'If it wasn't for your girlfriend, you wouldn't be in this mess, you wouldn't be about to get tortured and you also wouldn't be meeting this man again,' Hammer said and stepped to the side. There were slow footsteps and the sound of a walking stick. Tony's eyes widen when he saw the man step into from behind the door.

Killian.

Tony swallowed and threw on an emotionless mask. He looked at Killian. Let's just say, he didn't look anything like before. He had burns that covered his whole body, or what parts of skin Tony could see. He was in a grey suit, but without the jacket. The man was clinging onto a walking stick, which must be helping him walk. After having been blown up by Pepper, the man looked like shit.

'You look fantastic,' Tony said, he couldn't help himself. He should be literally shitting himself now, but he thought to hell with it. If he was going to get tortured soon, might as well make something to get tortured for, not just for being Tony Stark, Iron Man. The two men stepped forward. One walking over to the chain, which held Tony up. He untangled it from the pole and held onto it, keeping Tony up. Tony swayed a little bit, his arms and hands throbbing in protest. Killian stepped back up against the wall, just glaring at Tony. The man looked tired. Tony turned to look at Hammer. The guy just smirked at him. He pulled out a camera and turned it on. The red light flashed, showing it was recording. Tony glared at Hammer, before looking down at the camera and giving the biggest fake Stark smirk ever. He then glanced at the man stood in front of him. Hammer gestured for the man to the right, which Tony had officially call Dumber, to lower Tony. The man let go of the chain and there was a metal sound rushing across the ceiling and Tony fell to the floor. He fell hard on his kneel, he threw his hands up in front of him to stop him from hitting his face on the floor.

'So, let's get this show on the road,' Hammer said. Killian stayed behind Hammer, staying out of view from the camera. The men didn't have mask on, so they must not care if SHIELD found out who they were. Tony was pulled up to stand by the man Tony had called Dumb now. Dumb and Dumber both tied Tony's hands behind his back. Dumb threw a punch at Tony's stomach, before Tony could react, he was thrown onto the floor, and this time his face did slam into the floor. He heard a crack and could feel the blood drip from his nose down his face. A drop of blood fell onto the floor, the red standing out from the grey. He was pulled up onto his knees. At least this time they couldn't rip the Arc Reactor from his chest because he had had it taken out. Well Done Tony, he told himself. The men then left the room.

'Well, now as you can see we have thee Tony Stark.' Hammer said.

'You won't have me for that long mate,' Tony smirked up at Hammer, a bit of blood in his hair from falling on his face. His head spun a little. Hammer barked a harsh laugh, that Tony just glared at him for. Tony looked at Killian, who was just looking at the floor. The two men then came back in, but this time they were carrying something.

'So, I was doing a little back ground check on you early… and well, I found a few things out about you,' Hammer said, Tony looked up at him.

'But I've-'

'Deleted everything about yourself. You see the thing is… I'm Justin Hammer,' Hammer said. Tony huffed.

'Yeah, but you're not as rich as me, dur… Tony Stark, Iron Man,' Tony said, earning himself a punch in the face. Hammer stepped back, holding the camera steady in his right hand. Tony spat out some blood onto the floor.

'Is that all you got' Tony asked, smugly. Hammer laughed and then gestured for the men to dunch him. The men put down the freezing water and grabbed Tony by the shoulders. They pushed Tony in, but not before Tony could take a breath of air. His face was stuffed into the water.

The shock of the freezing cold water hit hard. His body started to shake straight away.

The water was freezing and it made Tony's face ache. He thrashed against the grip of the men holding him down by his shoulder. He tried to get out of the grip, but it was no use. He couldn't hold onto the breath anymore and let it go. Water rushed into his lungs and Tony felt himself go weaker. A scream erupted from his mouth. He was going to die. He tried to pull himself out of the water, but the men didn't let him come up. Tony trashed, but his muscle got weaker and weaker. He felt himself slip and his mind fogged over. The cold water aching his face. He had his eyes closed shut. He relaxed over in the men's grip, but before he passed out he was pulled out of the freezing cold water. Tony took in a deep breath, throwing his head back to get his wet hair out of his face. The men threw Tony onto the floor. Tony coughed up most of the water, knowing he had too. The men pulled Tony up and pushed him onto the chair. Tony's heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. Tony took in deep breaths to try and get enough oxygen into his body to stop his head spinning. Hammer smirked at Tony.

'Lesson one, I do the talking here,' Hammer said. Dumber pulled out a knife from his back pocket and it shone as the sunlight hit the blade. The man run the knife a long Tony's top, ripping it in the middle. His chest was exposed.

'Oh, I heard the rumour, so it is true. You had it removed. That's a shame, less fun now,' Hammer said. Killian shuffled in his spot, his legs were aching from standing up so much. Tony looked at Hammer and glared at the man. Tony flinched as Dumber ran the knife across his chest. Tony grunted in pain. Dumb left the room, only to come back seconds later carrying a car battery. Tony groaned as he saw it.

'Very originally,' he commented. The men just ignored him and attached the wires to Tony's chest. Hammer stepped forward.

'Hold this,' Hammer said to Killian. Killian took the camera and held it up to face Tony. He was enjoying the show, he just wished he had a chair to sit on because of his legs. Hammer stepped forward and his finger laid on the on button. He smirked at Tony and then pressed the button on. Tony's body shook violently and he fell to the floor, the wires still attached to his chest. He felt to electricity rush threw him. He shook violently and just as quick as it came, Hammer turned off the battery off and Tony stopped shaking. He twitched a little. He took a shaky breath. But before he could get his breath back the battery was turned back on and his breath was taken from him, he shook again violently. He should think straight, his body as aching as he rolled around on the floor. Hammer turned the battery off. Tony ached everywhere. He didn't know what was happening. He remembered being pulled back onto the chair, more cuts where put onto his chest, which he flinched in pain from. His breath was uneven. He was then thrown onto the floor again. Bits of water was thrown onto his chest, but water didn't sting that bad though. He started to scream as the liquid, landed onto his chests and ran down to his cuts. His scream echoed around the room, loudly. He trashed as they threw more liquid, which Tony decided was alcohol, onto his chest. His chest stung and the bleeding from the cuts ran down his chest onto his stomach. His breath was shaky. He heard someone talk but his mind didn't pin it to a voice. He heard footsteps and then a door slam. He looked up, he had just enough energy to pulled his eyes open to see if anyone was in the room. No-one but himself. Tony pulled himself to the corner and curled up in a ball. The burns from the wires throbbed, while the cuts on his chest and stomach stung terribly bad. Tony closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his chest and stomach.

His mind slipped and he felt into unconsciousness...

**Hope you liked it. The torture will get more graphic in two chapters time. Please review tell me what you think. Sorry if Killian and Hammer were a bit occ. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Steve was sat with his hands in front of him, staring down at them. Bruce was tapping away at the computer next to Steve. Natasha, Clint and Maria where working on finding Tony's location. Thor sat on the off side of Steve, feeling like he couldn't do anything useful. Clint was trying desperately not to think about Coulson. It had definitely been Phil and no one could say anything more about it though. Agent Hill had said to leave it and he didn't really want to get shot in the face for mentioning it. Natasha could tell what Clint was thinking about and they kept giving each other looks. Clint took a deep breath and continued searching through the satellites that SHIELD have.

The screen flashed and everyone looked up at it. The picture was blurry for a minute and then came into view.

Tony was hanging in middle of a room came up he was looking behind the camera and then smirked at the camera, before being dropped onto the floor.

"So, let's get this show on the road," the man said, behind the camera.

'Voice check now,' Maria said to Clint. He started typing away on the computer.

'No need,' Natasha said, putting her hand up to stop Clint typing. She knew that voice.

Bruce tensed up as the clip off their team mate being tortured played on the big screen. He felt Steve glanced at him. Bruce took a deep breath and told the other guy to shut the hell up.

"Well, now as you can see we have thee Tony Stark."The man said.

"It's Hammer," Natasha said crossing her arms.

"You sure?" Maria asked, her hand hovering over the laptop. The second Natasha nodded, Maria started typing away.

"You won't have me for that long mate," Tony smirked up at Hammer, a bit of blood in his hair from falling on his face. A harsh laugh came from the screen.

"So, I was doing a little back ground check on you early… and well, I found a few things out about you," Hammer said, Tony looked up at him.

"But I've-"

"Deleted everything about yourself. You see the thing is… I'm Justin Hammer," Hammer said. Tony huffed.

"Yeah, but you're not as rich as me, dur… Tony Stark, Iron Man," Tony said, earning himself a punch in the face.

Bruce sighed. Tony would be like that when he is kidnapped, Bruce thought. Steve looked over to Bruce and looked back at the big screen, seeing Bruce wasn't turning green. He couldn't believe what was happening on the screen. He knew what people could do, but from what Natasha had told him about Hammer when they had to go on a mission together before she left, Steve would never think Hammer would do something like this.

"Is that all you got" Tony asked, smugly.

"Seriously Stark," Clint mumbled. "Such an idiot."

Bruce stared at the screen, the other guy roaring in the back off his mind but he kept the other guy away from getting out into the open, shutting the door on his face.

"Lesson one, I do the talking here," Hammer said.

"Oh, I heard the rumour, so it is true. You had it removed. That's a shame, less fun now,"

"Very originally," Tony commented. The men just ignored him and attached the wires to Tony's chest.

"Hold this," Hammer said to Killian.

"How's the other guy?" Natasha asked.

Hammer smirked at Tony and then pressed the button on. Tony's body shook violently and he fell to the floor, the wires still attached to his chest.

Bruce cringed away in his seat. He closed his eyes for less than a second and open them again. He needed to stay and watch.

Tony was pulled back onto the chair and then Hammer took out a whip. Hammer started to whip Tony along the chest and back. Blood dripped down from the cuts on Tony's chest and back. Tony cringed and screwed his face up.

Clint had to admit the man was doing pretty well. He never realized that Tony was so strong emotional.

Tony's breath was coming out heavily. One of the men stepped to the side for a minute and then came back into view. Hammer nodded and then man dripped his fingers into the cup he was holding and then threw it at Tony.

The whole group cringed at the scream that erupted from Tony's mouth. Bruce's hands clenched together on the table, making fists. Steve looked down at the table. Natasha, Clint and Maria kept their face's straight, showing no expression. The camera was pulled away from Tony's face and then zoomed in on Hammer's face.

"Tony Stark beaten and broken... I can of like it that way," Hammer grinned at the screen and then it flickered black. They whole team stood staring at the screen in shook. Fury was the first to regain himself. He quickly looked at Maria and she looked over to him. They both nodded, knowing what the other one was thinking. Fury then turned and stalked out the room, Natasha watching him leave.

Bruce took a deep breath and up his head in his hands. He left a hand on his shoulder and looked up. maria had come to sit next to him. She wasn't looking at him, too busy looking at the screen as data flashed across it, times of plane departures. Her left hand on Bruce shoulder the other hand was busy using the mouse. Bruce leaned back in the chair, Maria's hand still on his shoulder.

Thor looked away from the black screen, feeling the darkness crawling over him. He stood up and walked over to Natasha and Clint, with all intentions to see if they could find friend Stark faster... Which Thor wasn't very hopeful about.

**Hey guys, so sorry for the late update, but I have a drama show tomorrow, Friday and Saturday. I've been very busy with six hour rehearsals each day after school, so I'm so so so sorry. I will probable have another chapter up on Saturday or Sunday. I can't get it any earlier. Hope you liked this chapter though and please review, tell me what you thing is going to happen. Remember, it is a Marvel story, and we all know Marvel doesn't end all happy ever after, nearly everyone dies or nearly everyone dies but comes back to life. Anyway, hoped you liked and thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 8

Hammer strutted down the corridor, a smirk plastered on his face. He truly felt like the king of the world, minus the massive palace and a few butlers. But he soon will be the king of the world… oh he will eventually. After getting rid of the bastard, Stark, he will tear apart the rest of the Avengers team and then… finally he could have his revenge. Stark would be dead and Hammer would be happy, then he just had to get rid of Killian if he keeps slowing him down, hopefully Killian will be up and running when it comes to the attack on SHIELD and then the world.

George and Roe where walking behind him, keeping silent as Hammer thought to himself. They turned the corner and walked down another corridor the place was a maze, so if you didn't know the place then you were screwed. The place was very big and so many different, dark and cold corridor's, not really their fault it was cold, it was under ground in the snow, they really should have up more heaters around the underground corridor's. Hammer turned and pushed open a door that opened up into a massive computer room. Killian was sat in the large chair in the middle typing away. The computers surround them, some other men were in the room, two stood at the door and three were stood or sat at computer, typing away too.

"We've sent the clip… bounced it around the world before it got there, so there is no way they could trace it back to us,' Killian said, Hammer nodded and sat down at one of the chairs. He looked at Killian who slowly span his large black leather chair to look at the other man.

"May I help you?" Killian asked Hammer. Hammer grinned.

"I just think the whole Mandarin act was fantastic, if it wasn't for Tony and his bitch of a girlfriend for blowing you up and everything, you could have been great," Hammer said. Killian sighed and glanced down at his hands, then quickly looke back up again.

"Could have been? Yes your correct, I will be great eventually, this is why I said yes to help you with all this," Killian gestured around him. Hammer smiled and little and pushed his sun glasses further up his nose, even though there wasn't any sun the man still wore sun glasses. "I want revenge…" Killian added. Hammer smirked and clapped his hands together.

"Well… let's get started," Hammer said, turning to the computer and starting to type.

Coulson took a deep breath, his hand on the door handle. Fury stood leaning against the wall behind him. You can do this, Coulson said, then opened the door. Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Maria, Clint and Natasha looking up from the computers. Steve pulling his head up from holding it in his hands. Bruce glancing away from the laptop on his knee as he sat at the chair, and Thor looking away from the ceiling. Steve jumped up to stand, staring at Coulson, the blond man was drip white, like he had seen a ghost, which he had really. Fury came walking pasted Coulson and over to Maria and they started to mumbled, no-one able to see them. Coulson smiled at the group.

"Surprise," Coulson stated. Clint blinked and shook his head.

"You can say that again," Clint said then walked over to Coulson and pulled the man into a hug. Natasha stayed back, near the computer, narrowing her eyes at the man. Her glanced flickered over to Maria and Fury, but quickly landed back onto Coulson. Thor stood up.

"Son of Coul, it is great to see you again. They said you had passed away," Thor boomed, pulling the man into a tight hug. Coulson regained his balance, straitening himself.

"Technically I did die…" he could feel Fury glance over to him. "But only for about eight seconds. I have been on medical leave since then. In Tahiti, you should go there. It's a magical place" Coulson said to the group. Fury looked at Maria, both knowing what the other was thinking. Coulson looked over to Steve who was still rooted to the spot. Coulson walked over to him.

"It's good to see you Captain Rogers," Coulson said to the man. Steve blinked and took a deep breath, the colour of his skin slowly going back to normal. He opened his mouth as if to talk.

"I… But I thought you were dead," Steve said, looking between Coulson and Fury.

"Like Coulson said, he was. But the medical team were able to save him. We just didn't tell you he was still alive. You're not level 8," Fury said. Steve slowly nodded and looked back at Coulson. He smiled a little.

"Well, it's good to see you alive and healthy again," Steve said to Coulson. Clint looked at Natasha as Bruce stepped forward to welcome back Coulson. Natasha had her arms crossed and was staring at Coulson. Clint raised an eyebrow and walked back over to her.

"Hey Nat, what's up?" Clint mumbled to her, so only she could hear her. Natasha glanced at Clint then back at Coulson.

"Something's not right," Natasha said. Clint looked at her confused.

"What do you mean, something's not right?" Clint asked her. She sighed and turned back to the computer.

"I mean that something's not right… it's wired…I don't know, but something isn't right," Natasha mumbled back to Clint. Clint looked at her, her red hair falling across her shoulder, blocking Clint's view of her face. He sighed and sat back down on the snippy chair.

There was a bang and everyone jumped except Maria, Fury, Clint and Natasha. Everyone looked at the very angry red head walking in, her heels clicking on the floor. She saw Coulson, but didn't look so shocked to see him, which made the others a little confused. She snapped her head to look at Fury.

"Where is he?" Pepper snapped. Fury stood tall and strong.

"We are currently searching-" Fury started, but Pepper interrupted him.

"Don't give me the we are currently searching for the where about's of Tony Stark, my boyfriend, I want to know where he is now!" Pepper snapped. Fury narrowed his eyes at the angry women. She checks were a little red and her hands where in fist. Fury opened his mouth to talk but there was a beeping noise that stopped. The group all turned to look at the big screen above them on the wall. The picture was fuzzy and grey and black lines were flashing across the screen. It slowly regained the picture and a room showed up on the screen, with thee Tony Stark in the middle of it chained up again, no top on.

Tony woke with a groan and rolled over. He flinched at the movement, hissing a little. He slowly peeled his eyes open and looked around. The room was dark with just the light bulb hanging from the ceiling lighting up the room. Tony slowly got his hands on the floor and pushed himself up to stand. He leaned against the wall and saw the window in the corner of his eye. He slowly walked over to it and peered out of it. Darkness that all he could see. He looked up and saw a light shining down. He brought his hands up to the window and tried to see if it would open. He ran his fingers around the frame and found a weakness. He could probable pop the window open if he pressed on hard enough.

As he up his hand on the window, about to push the door slammed open to reveal yet again dumb and dumber and also Hammer.

"You know you don't have to be so mean to the door guys, what did it ever do to you," Tony said turning away from the window, putting his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels. Hammer glared at Tony.

"I can't be asked to talk to you today so I decided we would just get on with the torturing," Hammer said. He nodded to dumb and dumber who walked out and then came back in with a table. Hammer then place the laptop on the table and pulled the screen up. The laptop flickered on and Hammer started to type. Tony tried to see what Hammer was doing but the two dumbass' came walking over to him, one grabbing his hands and the other going to grab the metal chains. They tied his hands together in front of him and then dumber went to the side of the wall and pulled the chain. Tony was lifted up off the group, his arms started to ache straight away. Tony swung his right leg behind him and then kicked dumb in the face. The guy growled at Tony as he balanced again. The man lifted his hand up in a fist, about to go for Tony, but Hammer grabbed the man's fist..

"Relax, now go get them," Hammer said and then man turned around and walked out of the room. Hammer turned and then pressed enter on the laptop. Tony's feet dangling a couple of feet of the ground. He looked at the screen and slowly it flickered on to show a room… a SHIELD room… full of people he really didn't want to see at the moment. Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Hammer.

"What is this supposed to do then? Make me feel vulnerable or something" Tony said. Hammer smirked and turned to look at the laptop.

"Hello there," Hammer said. Natasha and Clint moved over to the table to stand next to Steve and Pepper.

"As you already know I have Tony Stark with me," Hammer said gesturing to Tony behind him. "I thought I would give you the live showing of Tony Stark getting tortured." Tony looked as dumb came back in with a trolley. There was a whip on it and a bottle of alcohol. Plus there was something that looked like pliers and also a knife and a tube was placed on the shelf underneath, filled with water Tony guessed. Hammer went and sat on the chair Tony had been tied to yesterday or it might have been the day after Tony couldn't remember. Dumber tied to metal chain around the hook on the wall. Tony swung a little. Hammer smirked at dumber grabbed the whip. Tony looked at the laptop. Fury was watching with his arms crossed. Maria was busy tapping away on the laptop that Bruce had had in his knees. Steve looked drip white… again. Pepper was gripping onto Clint's arm, her face white. Natasha slowly stepped forward.

"Hammer…" Natasha said, her voice cold as ice. Hammer looked over to the screen. He smirked at her. Natasha glared at the man.

"Hammer, you know if you do this, then when he find you we will kill you," Natasha snarled. Hammer just laughed and then nodded at the men.

"The thing is Natalie," Hammer snarled her fake name, "You won't be able to find me and even if you did I'm afraid I would kill you first." Hammer said and dumber swung the whip back behind his shoulder. He threw his arm forward and the whip hit Tony on the back. Tony hissed jolting forward. He squeezed his eyes shut and swung backwards again.

"STOP!" Pepper shouted, but the man didn't listen. He did it again, harder this time. Tony bit his lip, making it bleed. His eyes never opened. The man did it again. Three whip lines across his back, that were starting to bleed, stinging as the blood rolled down his brown back. The man move to stand in front of Tony, he pulled the whip behind his shoulder and whipped Tony again, but this time on the chest. Tony cringed inwards swing forward and backward. His hands were numb and his arms ached. The man did it one more time, and then moved away. Tony had his eyes shut as the swing from the whips crawled it way over his body. Tony didn't dare open his eyes. He didn't want to look at the people on the screen. Even though he could hear their protests and Hammer snapping back at them

"I want what is mine…Revenge," Hammer snarled at the laptop. Tony started to chuckle a little opening his eyes. Sweat dripped from his forehead and stomach. The blood mixing in with his sweat.

"Avengers… Hammer you want your revenger and we're called the Avengers. If you want you're revenge on me and end up killing me, then it's in the name, they will probably come and kill you and Killian," Tony said. "And you too dumbass' over here," Tony commented shaking his head to the right, to gesture to the two men stood next to the trolley. The men just grinned, looked at each other and then grabbed the bottle of alcohol.

"Shit," Tony mumbled so quietly. Dumber dipped his finger into the glass and then ran his finger over Tony's back. Tony screamed in pain, his eyes shutting close. The pain ran through his spine, the stinging making his body shake. Dumb flicked his fingers and the alcohol landed onto Tony's stomach, the one cut on his stomach not looking so painful made Tony scream in pain. The whole group cringed at the sound that came from Tony. Tears rolled down Pepper's face, not knowing she was gripping onto Clint's arms so hard.

**Hello again guys, I an so sorry for the very late update. I had this drama show production thing that's just been so many late nights. But we have finished and performed and it went pretty well. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review tell me what you thought. I made it longer for you guys since I haven't been here updating. See you soon guys, review please :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Erm... well... this chapter has Tony whump in. Well the whole chapter is Tony whump. It's a little graphic, maybe I don't really know that much. Anyway, hope you enjoy the TONY WHUMP, cos I do.**

Chapter 19

Tony was thrown to the floor, still tied to the chair, his head banging hard on the grey concrete floor. The bang made the room spin, black spots covered is vision. He felt someone lead over him, he blinked so he could see better but when he blinked his eyes stayed closed. No I can't lose consciousness no here, Tony told himself and forced his eyelids back open. He just enough time to see the man standing over him with a mad smile on his face and a shining knife in his hand. He then slid the blade over the rope cutting the rope free and also cutting Tony's hand while doing it. Tony flinched a little but didn't show it. The man then kicked Tony, pulling the chair away from him. The other man stepped in too, kicking Tony in the stomach, while the other kicked him in the back. Tony curled up in a ball ignoring the protests from the trying the heal cuts over his back and stomach. He put one hand over his hand and the other around his stomach, as he grunt from the force of the kick that had come from behind. The closed his eyes as he waited for the beating to stop. He had worst than this he had to admit. Afghanistan… plus his father. His father never beat Tony when he was sober, no, his father did have a heart and loved Tony. It's just… his father never showed it.

Tony was pulled away from his thoughts… literally. He was pulled to stand and was forced out of the door. Oh this was going to good, Tony thought. As the men pulled him down a long tunnel, he noticed that it was very cold in there. So he was either underground, or in a cold place. Canada? No too close to SHIELD. England? It can't be that cold in England can it? Tony thought, he had never been that's the thing. So he came down to two places. Somewhere in Russia or in one of the poles, technically that was three places, but who cares.

He looked around everywhere trying to look for an exit and way out anything but he had no luck. He was pulled to the right and thrown into another room. It was darker than the other one, no windows, just one door, which was blue. There was a table in the middle of the room, it looked like a surgery table but it had straps on it. A surgery light hung over it. The bulb shining bright over the table. Tony got up to his feet, shaking on his legs, before he pushed forward. Tony dug his heels into the floor trying to stop himself from getting pushed onto the table. But the men just picked him up and threw him onto the table. He tried to get away but someone held him down while the other two men tied him down. Leather thick straps where tied around his legs, each one tied separating. Then he his arms where tied to the table each by leather black belts. He struggled when the men tied him to the table by his chest and thighs, pinning him down. He lifted his head up trying to get out, to scream or something, but his brain told him not to scream, he couldn't.

"You know… I have done this many times and what I really enjoy about this is that… you get to find out if someone is a screamer… or if they're going to be big and brave until the very end and then finally break… It's very entertaining to see what someone will do when in this situation. So… Mr Stark, do you want to find out if you're a screamer or a holder backer," the man to his right said very close to his ear. His rough voice making the bones in Tony's body shiver as the man's breath hit his eye. This guy was the new one. Tony tilted his head away from the man's voice, trying to get away, but that was pointless. The man grabbed Tony's face by the cheeks and pulled Tony's head back roughly to look at the men. He had two thick scars, one running along the side of his right cheek and the other running down his eyelid and then down his cheek not stopping until it was down to the level of his lips. Tony glanced up into the man's eyes, which was a bad mistake. He saw nothing. Emptiness. The man had black brown eyes. But there was true torture in the man's eyes shining down on Tony. It was pure blackness in his eyes, like he didn't care what he did to someone, he nothing to lose. He will lose his life when Tony is fucking out of here. He was not going to stay in the shit of a hellhole. The man moved around him and stood at his side.

"Ready for torture Mr Stark?" The man asked. Tony frowned a little.

"Mr Stark… your calling me MR Stark when you're going to torture me in a couple of seconds," Tony mumbled to himself. "Anyway yeah bring it on dickhead." Tony said.

"Oh I'm so glad you said that," the man said with a deep rough voice. Then there was movement around him. Tony tried to see what was happening but the man who he had been talking to, tied a leather belt across his forehead, stopping him from lifting his head. There was something shiny crossed his vision but had no time to notice what was happening until something slammed onto his right leg, hearing the clear snap that indicated that his leg was broken now. From the rips broken too Tony was in utter agony but didn't show it. He grunt and closed his eyes. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Oh… I see you're going to keep it back then… that just makes it more fun," The man said and then grabbed a knife. Tony, still being shirtless, winced as he felt the cool blade press against his skin on his chest. He then felt I cut across the healing wounds, re-opening them. He flinched as the blood trickled down his chest onto the clean white table, staining the white as the red dripping onto it. The man pressed down onto Tony's chest, using both hands. The hands pressing down on his broken rips pushing them closer to his lungs. Tony's breathing was heavy and coming out in large puffs.

The man nodded at one of the other two guys. The man stepped forward, grabbing the large butchers knife off the table next to the bed. He stood over Tony, as Tony opened his eyes only slightly. He saw the knife reflect the light coming from the small bulb above him. The man pulled the knife behind his back and with his other hand grabbed Tony's wrist. Tony screamed out into the darkness, the scream echoing out around the room, bouncing around the walls. The man swung forward and pure utter torture shook Tony's body. Tony's left hand was thrown onto the floor and… Tony was still screaming. He didn't know what was happening anymore. He wanted out. He tried to move his head but he couldn't.

"OH! THERE'S THE SCREAM!" The man shouted over Tony's ear piercing scream. Tony's eyes were closed and the pain was too much.

The man pulled a trolley over to him and hooked Tony up to the car battery. Not this again, Tony thought, not having enough energy to actually say it. He opened eyes though as the man put his finger over the button. He then pressed it and Tony body jolted upwards. Tony's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the shock powering through his body. The pain was awful. Tony wanted it to stop. He couldn't breath. His heart beating too fast. The man let go of the button and Tony drew in a deep breath.

"Is... is that all... you... got," Tony said, panting. The man smirked and let out a huff.

"Oh Stark, I have so much more pain to put you through," the man's rough voice came from his right.

**So erm... here is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. And I hoped you enjoyed it being all Tony whump. Please review, it makes my day :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys hey is the next chapter. I finished it just now and thought i should put it up. **

**WARNINGS-Torture in this chapter. **

Chapter 20

Tony's body was covered in sweat, his breathing heavy. The blackness surrounded him.

"ARH!" Tony shouted and sat bolt up right. What had happened? He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. Shit... my hand. Tony threw his hands off his face and opened his eyes. He looked at them. They were still there. His right hand grabbed his left and brought them to his chest.

"Just a dream..." Tony mumbled, looking around the room. The door slammed opened and there stood the annoying dickhead which was hammer.

"Where's Killian... to scared to make an appearance?" Tony questioned, throwing on the famous Stark smirk like always. Hammer rolled his eyes and stepped inside the room. The men behind him came in. Hammer nodded and they walked over to Tony.

"Killian is my computer man, he doesn't do the talking," Hammer said as the men grabbed Tony roughly by the arms pulling him up to stand. Tony looked at Hammer.

"So cat got his tongue then," Tony said. Hammer rolled his eyes again, smirking at the genius.

"Your so hilarious Anthony," Hammer said. Tony cringed mentally at the name. Only Hammer called him that.

"I do try," Tony answered Hammer. Hammer just smirked madly at Tony and then walked out of the room going left. The men pulled Tony out of the room and too the right, completely different ways to Hammer.

Tony was pulled along the corridor. Shit, it better not be what he dreamed off. He was dragged into a another room two doors down from his holding cell. He was then dragged over to the side of the room. He was pushed onto his knees and then threw into something that felt like wood. His arms where pulled to wrapped around the wood and then tied at the wrist to keep him there in place. Tony let out a grunt, but kept his eyes open.

The dumb crew walked up behind and one of them brushed the whip he had got in his hand along Tony's back. It made a shiver run all the way through his bones, shaking his body. The other made smirked at Tony as his team mate was about to whip the billionaire.

There was a grunt and then Tony flinched forward into the wood as the man behind him whipped his back. Tony felt the warm, hot, red blood drip down his back and onto the floor. It stained the grey coloured floor, like red wine on carpet when spilled. He was whipped a couple more times, flinching and grunting each time he was whipped. He was then untied from the wood pole and pulled up to his feet. He was dragged over to a tub in the corner.

His hands were tied behind his back and forced onto his kneels. He opened his eyes just in time to see that he was being pushed forward into the water, sadly he didn't have enough time to take in enough air. So he was going to drown on half a lung full of air.

The water was cold. Tony couldn't help it. He trashed against the hands holding him down under the water, screaming. He scream was muffled by the freezing water. The cold water rushed into Tony's lungs, making Tony shake. Darkness covered him. He wanted it to stop. He didn't want to die. The cold water sat in his lungs. Just as Tony felt himself slip, he was pulled back. Tony spat out the water in his mouth and gasped for air as his face broke out from the water. He couldn't hear, the sound muffled. He couched the water out of his lungs, knowing that he shouldn't keep the water in his lungs.

He blinked his eyes open, trying to stay calm but he was stuffed back into the water. But before they did Tony took a deep breath and told himself to stay calm. He trashed a little.

Tony stay calm… relax, Tony told himself. He made his body go slack over the tub. The hands holding him tighten around his shoulders. Tony felt the ground under him vanish. He was going to die, any second now, he was going to see the light and the purely gates and everything. Wait would he be going to heaven… yes he would be, he made all the weapons and everything but he had destroyed them all and had saved the world and everything… Or would he go to hell? He didn't know... The darkness was taking him.

Tony's body went slack, he wasn't trashing against the men's hands anymore. He was slumped over the side of the tub the water was in. His head still in the water. The men looked at each other and then back the relaxed man in their hands.

The two men pulled him back just in time. They dropped him onto the floor and Tony coughed up some of the water sitting in his lungs, not having the energy to cough it all up even though he knew he should. He took in deep breathes but the room started to spin and he couldn't get enough air in his lungs and finally he gave up and let his eyes slip and he fell to the floor. His head banging on the floor, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

**So yeah I know short chapter, but i hoped you liked it. Next one up on Saturday or Sunday maybe. And yes Tony still has both hands. I wanted to trick you, I love being mean heheheh... sorry. Anyway I need your opinion on something. How do you want Tony to get out? I was wondering if i should even have him get out or not. But if i did how would you want him too. The Avengers find him or he finds a way out through the window in his cell or he runs out into the building he is trapped in and finds the exit that way. I need your opinion. I need to write it. The faster you review the faster i can get the chapter up. So please review and tell me! There is so much more to this story by the way guys, lots more chapter so don't worry it probable won't end soon aha. REVIEW PLEASE! I'M BEGGING. Hoped you enjoyed it.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"You will let me though,"

"I'm sorry but you don't have the level clearness to get in," Agent Ward said. The man in front of him glared at him.

"I just flew into the SHEILD HUB in an Iron Man suit that is painted the America Flag on. Look at my uniform son…" he said pointing to his army uniform. "You understand what this means right, look at what I came in," he said pointing at the Iron Man suit that was stood in the middle of the new hub that now had a hole in the ceiling. Some of the ceiling was on the floor, surrounding the suit. Agent Ward slowly lowered is gun but didn't stand down.

"You're not Iron Man though," Ward said. Rhodey glared at the man.

"If you don't let me through, because I don't have the level clearness, I will personally de-grade your ass to a level 1. And yes I can do that. Now stand down before a knock you out unconscious," Rhodey said and then Agent Ward stepped to the side, letting Rhodey through the glass door. "Good choice," Rhodey said while walking through the door. There was a low whistle from behind Ward.

"Don't say a word," Ward said.

"I wasn't going to I was going to say that you just got your ass handed to you, I wasn't going to say 'a word'," Skye said and then walked off, with a smirk on her face. Ward rubbed his face, some of the other Agent looking at him turned away a smile on their face. Ward took a deep breath and walked away from the mess.

Rhodey walked through the halls of the new SHIELD HUB. After he saw the news, he was pissed. He was pissed because one, no-one had told him that his best friend had been kidnapped. Two, he had to find out about it from the news. Three, he found out at the same time as the whole world and four, he was denied access into the rest of the HUB by some dickhead Agent who thought they owned the place. Oh and adding a firth, SHIELD knew that there was a mole in the system because how could the press have found out. Rhodey turned left and walked down the corridor trying to find the right room.

* * *

Tony was dragged out from the room and into the other cell where he had been keep before. Tony was still unconscious as the men dragged him along, and then threw him in room. The man on the right just for fun, stamped on Tony's leg an there was a loud crack. Tony woke up, screaming in pain. The man then punched him in the jaw. Tony spat out the hot red blood onto the floor. The men them turned and left the room, slamming the down and locking it on their way out.

Ok, one broken right leg. Five or six broken ribs. Three cuts on his chest and three on his back. One banging headache and so so so so much pain. He was curled up in the corner of the room, his broken right leg sticking out at a funny angle.

Tony grunted as he pulled himself up to sit against the wall in the corner of the room. He closed his eyes and wished for the Avengers too find him soon. They should have found him by now, it was hard to remember how long he had been here for. He couldn't remember, even though he was a genius he couldn't work out what time of day or night it was.

He took a deep breath and rested his head against the wall, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

Rhodey strode into the room, after finally finding it. Pepper jumped up from her chair and ran towards him. She pulled him into a big hug, so tight it knocked the wind out of him.

"Pepper… I do need… to breath," Rhodey mumbled into her ear. She let her grip go a little loses but she didn't pull away, which Rhodey didn't mind. She rested her head on his chest, not wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"It's going to be ok…" Rhodey said, not for one second believing it. Pepper didn't say anything, she just let the tears run down her face. Rhodey finally pulled away, stil holding Pepper but just enough so he could look up at the director.

"I want to know everything," Rhodey said. "But first, I want to know why you didn't tell me," Rhodey said looking at Director Fury. Fury stood up and looked at him.

"We were a little busy to be calling you Colonel Rhodes," Fury said. Rhodey looked at the man and then looked at the people sat around the table. Steve was the first to get up and introduce himself.

"I am Captain Steve Rogers," He said. Rhodey nodded, shaking the man's hand out of politeness.

'Colonel James Rhodes," Rhodey introduced himself, knowing how the man was. He was Captain America, the dickhead Tony use to talk about hating him all the time. "Are we anywhere with finding him?" He asked and Steve looked at Agent Hill.

"We have sources that say that Tony might be being held in Canada. We have offices searching in places they might be. Maybe near a forest, he could be underground, an abounded warehouse, anything like that," she told him.

"We going to get a satellite update within the next hour," Coulson added from the computer he was working on at the table. Rhodey nodded then looked at Clint.

"You can drive fast right?" Rhodey asked. Clint looked to Natasha and then sat up a little more.

"Yes I can," Clint stated. Rhodey nodded once.

"Good, cos you're going to need to be face if your following behind me," Rhodey stated. Clint nodded.

"Oh don't worry, I think I can keep up with you,"

"Yeah, you think," Rhodey said.

Within the next twenty minutes they were sent the file that Hammer had been talking about. No-one wanted to read it, let only open it. So, they sat there in silence as the Agents in the room tried to find Tony.

"We have the coordinates sir!" An agent said rushing into the room after another ten minutes. "We found the coordinates. The file they sent about ten minutes ago wasn't bounced around before it was sent here. So we were able to trace it back."

"What does that mean?" Pepper asked standing up, Rhodey following her and getting up to his feet. The Agent smiled at here.

"We've found him."

* * *

Tony coughed a little as he woke up again in the same bloody room. He fucking hated this fucking room. He pushed himself up to sit properly having slipped down the wall a little from sleeping. His neck and back was aching as he tried to straight but he felt a shooting pain in his chest. He held his hand over where the Arc reactor used to be. He rubbed the skin, trying to calm the sharp pain. The pain, Tony guessed was from his rips that were broken and pointing inwards towards his chest. He took slowly and steady breathes.

**Hiya guys, so here is the next chapter. I have 50 reviews on this story now so I would just like to say a big THANK YOU and I love you all for reading this story and reviewing. Thanks a lot and I hoped you liked this chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Avengers ran out of the HUB and all climbed into the fastest jet there was. Rhodey walked into the lobby of the SHIELD HUB, walking over to his suit and stepping inside.

"Jarvis, pull up the coordinates," Rhodey said and the coordinates shot up on the screen.

"Agent Hill was right… Canada… great," Rhodey mumbled to himself.

"Powering up sir," Jarvis said and then the suit powered up. Rhodey flew out of the hole he had made and flew up into the sky, heading to where the coordinates had sated Tony was.

Natasha was in the passenger's seat and Clint was driving, driving very fast in fact. They saw Rhodey fly up into the air they quickly followed him. Steve sat down on the seat already being in his Captain America suit. He placed his shield on the floor of the jet and sat back, checking his two guns he had. He didn't really need them, he had his strength to knock out the enemy.

Bruce was sat next to Steve, just taking deep breathes. He really need to stay calm, he could let the other guy out when they get there. His right leg was bouncing a little as he sat there in the seat. He looked up to see Thor fly passed the jet. Clint grumbled a little bit.

"I want to be able to fly… it's not fair," Clint said, as he pushed the jet faster to catch up with Thor and Rhodey.

"I thought you said you were fast?" Rhodey questioned from within his suit. Clint glared at the suit in front of them, flying about a mile in front.

"Yeah I can, it just-"

"Just what?" Rhodey interrupted.

"These lot are too heavy," Clint said. Natasha glared at him from the right of him. He didn't look at her, because he knew if he did he would probably die.

The jet landed down within twenty minutes after Thor had touched down, with Rhodey already there. The landed down in a field covered in snow. They looked around and then looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Clint asked, looking at Steve.

"We split up, Natasha…you, Clint and Thor go that way," Steve said pointing to the right. "Me, James and Bruce will go this way," Steve said pointing to the left. Everyone nodded. "Stay on the comms so if we find anything we can get in touch with you lot," The Captain said and then everyone split up.

Rhodey took to the air again to see if he could find a warehouse or a building. Steve walked forward quickly, with Bruce slowly following. They walked for about ten minutes, heading towards the forest when Steve heard Bruce grunt and bang. Steve quickly turned around to see the doctor on the floor on his bum. He looked like he had slipped. Steve walked over to him and held out his hand.

"You ok?" Steve asked and Bruce nodded. Steve pulled him up and Bruce turned around. He bent down brushed him hand across the snow he had just slipped on.

"Guys… I think we've found it," Bruce mumbled into the earpiece he was wearing. Steve quickly bent down and looked at the circler black metal door.

"I think you can only open it from inside," Rhodey said landing down next the two men. Clint, Thor and Natasha came running over.

"Banner… you think you could suit up," Steve asked him and with that Bruce told the group to stand back.

Bruce's clothes ripped from him as his skin turned green and his muscles expanded. The material from Bruce's top on laid ripped on the floor, while his jean where ripped to his knees. The Hulk roared and started to smash down on the metal door.

* * *

Tony looked up to the ceiling when he felt the room shake. He heard the roar. That roar, the roar of his bubby coming to save him. Tony smirked a little ad tried to stand up. He pushed his hands against the wall and pushed himself up to stand. His right leg shook underneath him as he stood up. Tony took one step towards the door and his legs gave way. He grunt in pain as he slammed down onto all fours.

"MOVE OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" He heard someone shout outside the cell. There was some shuffling noises and then the cell door clicked open, swinging open and smashing into the wall as it swung too far. Hammer walked over to Tony and grabbed the man by his hair, pulling Tony up to look at him. Hammer looked Tony dead in the eyes.

"Hello, it's good to see you," Tony said with a smirk. Hammer glared at him and then swung his fist at Tony's face. Tony grunted as he heard a crack and spat out some blood. His nose was throbbing. Hammer pulled Tony by the hair to look at him again.

"How?" Hammer growled, to which Tony just smirked at him. "How did they find you?" Hammer repeated.

"There just that good," was Tony's reply. Hammer punched Tony in the stomach, making the genius double over, trying to breathe slowly. His lungs throbbed in protest but he had to keep breathing. Hammer threw Tony onto the floor roughly. Tony grunted as he hit the wall with force. Hammer walked toward him and kicked Tony in the chest. Tony heard a crack and closed his eyes as he tried to take steady breaths. His heart was pounding against his crack ribs. His breath caught in his lungs and he started to shake violently. Hammer grunted at Tony and then turned. He walked out of the room, slamming the metal door on his way out. There was a slam and then a click, indicating the door was locked.

"Stay here you three and kill anyone that isn't me that tries to get in there," Hammer said and walked off down the dark tunnel.

The wheezing sound that was coming out of Tony was not good. He tried to push down the pain but it was no use. His ribs protested as Tony brought in a deep breath. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he knew no more...

* * *

The Hulk smashed his fist down on the door, denting in. Rhodey stepped forward and blasted at the hinges. The door broke and fell down the hole. The group looked at each other and then Steve stepped forward.

"Hulk you have to stay here big guy," Steve said and then lowered himself down the hole. He started to climb down the ladder the rest of the group, minus Bruce climbed down after him. They got the bottom and ended up in a dark corridor, no lights what so every. The only light was coming down the hole.

"Right we split up again. Me, Clint and Natasha will go this way. Thor, you and Rhodey can you that way," pointing to the left. The group nodded and walked their spate ways.

Steve walked in front of the two assassins, his shield up high in front of him and his gun out. There heard footsteps to the right as they came to end of the corridor. Natasha pushed Steve to the side, pinning him up against the wall as Clint stepped forward. By the footsteps they made out three people. The first one ran pasted with the second one on his heels. When the third one pasted Clint took out an arrow and slammed it into the guys shoulder. The guy yelled out in pain. Natasha fired and hit the man in the head. The two other men turned around and saw the three of them, both men pulling out there guns. Steve threw his shield at one of them, knocking the man unconscious while Natasha fired her gun at the man's head, hitting him right between the eyes. Both men feel to the floor. Natasha stepped over them, her gun held up high, Clint and Steve following her.

They turned right and came head on with a door. They slowly opened the door and Natasha jumped out with her gun up. There was no-one there but just some wooden crates. Steve ran his hand along the crate.

"What do you think it is?" Clint ask, trying to get a look inside of one of the crates. Natasha shrugged, walking forward looking around the large room. She froze and turned to them.

"Get down," she said and then ducked behind one of the crates. Both men did as she said, ducking down onto the floor. The door on the other side of the room opened and about ten men came walking through.

"Spread out and find them, if you do… kill them," a rough male voice said. Natasha glanced at Clint who nodded, turning to nod at Steve. The three jumped up from behind the crates and started to fire. They killed three of the men before the other men had time to react.

Clint ducked as a bullet flew passed his ear. He grabbed one of his arrows and jumped back up firing it at the man running for cover. He got the men in the shoulder and he fell to the floor.

The door behind them opened up, revealing around ten or so men. Natasha rolled across the floor as one of the men from behind came running at her. He leaped onto her slamming her against the wooden crate. Natasha grunted, her gun falling onto the floor. She kicked her leg up, hitting the men in the stomach. She ran forward, pushing the men too. He slammed into the crate behind him. Natasha grabbed the man and pulled him onto the floor, getting on top of him. She punched him in the face and then grabbed the man's head slamming it onto the floor.

The men behind Clint, fired and it hit Clint in the top of his arm. He grunt and ducked behind the wooden crate. He pulled out his gun that he kept just in case. Clint got up and fired three shots hitting each men in the chest. Clint then ducked back down, sitting down on the floor pushing his back up against the wood. He took a deep breath and then pulled another arrow out, ignoring the pain in his arm.

Steve threw his shield at one of the men hitting him in the head. The man fell to the floor knocked out. Steve grabbed his shield and jumped over one of the crates. He ran forward and slammed his shield into one of the men's face. He span around and hit the man behind him in the legs, making the man fall onto the floor.

**Hiya guys, hoped you liked this chapter. the next one will be on Friday because I have exams tomorrow and Thursday. So sorry, but anyway yeah i hoped you liked this chapter and please review thanks.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Rhodey walked down the corridor with Thor by his side. Rhodey blasted his way through another door. He was getting very annoyed. Each door they have gone through they had found nothing, no Tony, no men to fight… nothing. Thy walked through another door and then found another corridor. Rhodey took a deep breath.

"Don't punch anything," Rhodey told himself. Thor span his hammer around in his hand, trying to stay calm. Both men looked to the right had they hear gun shots. Thor slammed his hammer into the side of the wall and a hole appeared. Both men climbed out through the hole and came face to face with their other team mates, battling the men.

Rhodey flew straight up into the air, landing hard onto of the men fighting Natasha. She nodded thanks, turning around and firing her gun at the other men. Rhodey lifted his hand and fired. He heard bullets hitting his head but he ignored them, knowing they weren't going to go through the suit.

The last man fell onto the floor by Thor slamming his hammer into the man's face, making the man fly across the room and slam into the wall. Yep, he was definitely dead.

Natasha ran over to Clint and helped her partner up to stand. She was had a nose bleed from being punched in the face but that was it. Clint's shoulder was bleeding pretty bad.

"You four go on, we'll catch up," Natasha said to the other team mates as she pressed down on the bullet wound on Clint's arm. The others nodded and walked out of the door across the room. Steve turned left down the corridor.

"Check the doors," Steve said. Rhodey blasted through the door to this right, Thor smashing his hammer against the doors.

"No-one here," Rhodey replied when they got to the end of the corridor. They turned right and ran into three men stood outside a black metal door. The three men turned and started to fire at them.

"We need back up," one of the men shouted down his earpiece. Rhodey ran forward, in front of everyone and tackled one of the men onto the floor. Thor spun his hammer and flew forward. Steve pulled his shield up high, the bullets hitting his shield. Steve pulled out his gun as four men behind him came running out from the corner. He fired at one of the men and they fired back. Steve ducked down, pushing his back against the wall. Using his shield for protection, he threw his arm out from behind it and fired at the men running towards him. He hit one of the men and he fell to the side. Using all his strength he threw his shield forward and hit one of the men in the chest.

Rhodey threw the man across the floor, making the man hit the wall Rhodey turned his attention to the new men Steve was fighting. Rhodey ran forward.

"Go get Tony!" Rhodey shouted as he tackled another man, while blasting the man next to Steve. Steve nodded and turned, running towards the door. Steve stood in front of the door as Thor flew past him to help Rhodey. Steve pulled the metal pole from the door and then fired his gun at the lock. The door clicked and Steve pulled it open.

"TONY!" Steve shouted and then ran towards the genius that was laying on the floor. He knelt down next to Tony. He looked the man over. Tony was just wearing his blue jeans. He had whip cuts across his front and back, the dried blood covered his chest. His nose was bleed and he had a black eye. He had dried blood in his hair. Grey dust covered his face and the top half of his body, the other parts of Tony were as pale as a ghost. Tony's eyes were closed.

"Tony can you hear me?" Steve asked over the gun shots from out in the corridor. No reply.

"Tony…" Steve said, shaking the man slightly. Tony's eyes flickered open and the man sucked in a shaky breath.

"S-Steve," Tony wheezed. Steve nodded, a little smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's me," Steve said. "Come on, let's get out of here," Steve said, helping Tony stand. But once Tony got up on his legs, he fell forwards. Steve grabbed Tony before he fell face first on the floor. Tony took a deep breath ignoring the pain in his chest. He took a step forward, grabbing onto the door frame and they stepped out into the corridor.

Thor slammed his hammer down on the men's chest and then turned to look at Steve. The men where either dead or knocked out unconscious, laying around Thor and Rhodey. Thor had blood dripping down from his nose.

"Do you remember the way out?" Tony mumbled, making himself out of breath. Steve bit his lip.

"Yeah… sure," Steve said but not sounding so sure about it. But before they could that one more stepped Tony felt something press up against his head.

"Don't move," the voice said. Rhodey held up his hand.

"You shoot and I'll shoot too," Killian said. Tony sighed but winced at the pain in his chest. Rhodey slowly lowered his hand. Killian grabbed Tony, pulling him roughly away from Steve and holding Tony in front of him, keeping the gun pressed against Tony's temple. Tony winced in pain again from how hard Killian was pressing the gun against his head.

"So where do you think you're going?" Killian asked.

"Home," Tony said simply. Killian chuckled, his breath hitting Tony's ear.

"I don't think so," the man replied. Steve took a step forward but Killian clicked the gun. "One more step and Stark here dies." Steve stood frozen to the spot. Tony then took a deep breath and kicked his leg backwards hitting Killian in the knee, making the guy double over Tony limped forward but before he could get to Steve, Killian straighten back up, his knee throbbing.

Natasha and Clint ran down the corridor after having got Clint to stop feeling dizzy. They ran around the corner and took in the scene within a second. Killian stood up and aimed his gun at Tony who was limping forward to Steve, who was pulling out his own gun. There was the click of a trigger and…

BANG!

**Hiya guys, cliffhangers don't we all just love them. Will Tony get shot? Maybe die even...OH MY GOSH...**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

BANG!

"TONY!" Rhodey shouted. Tony quickly snap around and…

Tony jumped and doubled over from the pain, both hands holding his stomach. He was shaking violently from the pain that was coming from his stomach. The blood stained his front and the blood dripped onto his hands. He looked up and locked eyes with Steve and then his legs gave away and he fell to his knees.

BANG!

The gun shot came ten seconds after the first one.

Killian stood there frozen. He slowly looked down at the blood pouring out from chest. He fell backwards… dead.

Natasha stood there her gun held up. She stuffed it back into it holder and ran forward to Tony.

"Tony… can you hear me? Tony wake up," Natasha said, rolling Tony onto his back. Tony had his eyes closed but his face was screwed up in pain and his breathing was coming out heavy. Natasha looked at Steve. He stepped forward and pulled Tony up in the bridal style.

"Steve… put me… down," Tony breathed through the pain. Steve shook his head.

"No can do Tony," Steve said. Tony wiggled a little but Steve was too strong and Tony didn't have the energy to protest. Tony closed his eyes but was shaken a little by Steve.

"Tony, keep your eyes open," Steve told him as the team ran down the corridor back to where they had come from.

"Why?" Tony mumbled, his eyes still closed. Steve sighed.

"Because I don't want you to die that's why, you idiot," Steve mumbled the last part. Tony huffed a little, the back of his leg starting to sting badly.

"Really?" Tony asked quietly to Steve.

"Yes Tony, you may be annoying, arrogant, smug-"

"Ok… I get… the pic," Tony mumbled through the pain.

"But," Steve continued. "I…we… don't want you to die." Tony smiled a little and opened his eyes slightly to look up at Steve, who was busy looking where he was going. Tony winced a little as Steve picked up the pace. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he started to feel too dizzy and wanted to be sick. The last thing he heard was Steve telling to keep wake.

* * *

Bruce was pacing along the ground, the snow freezing his feet. But he really didn't care. One hand was holding the very baggy pants he had been wearing when he was the other guy, while his other hand ran through his hair. The SHIELD jet landed down near to where theirs was and the medics came running over, with Agent Coulson running out in front. Bruce didn't look up, he kept his eyes on the hole in the ground, waiting…. waiting for someone to come up and either say they couldn't find him…. or they have him… or he is dead. Bruce pushed the last thought down as the other guy roared in anger. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, not stopping pacing.

"Dr Banner…" Coulson said coming to a stop in front of him. Bruce came to a holt and slowly opened his eyes. Coulson opened his mouth to talk again but they heard footsteps come from the tunnel the hole lead down too. Bruce slowly leaned over and looked down. He saw Natasha climbing up the leader. Bruce held out a hand in kindness and Natasha took it out of politeness and Bruce pulled her up to stand on the ground. Clint and Thor followed and then Rhodey. The last one to come up was Steve with the unconscious Tony over his shoulder. Steve got up to stand and the medics surrounded him. Steve placed Tony on the gurney and the medics carried him towards the jet. Bruce climbed into but the rest of the Avengers had to go into the other jet.

"Wait…" Natasha said putting up her hand and making the group stop behind her. "Hammer…" she mumbled. The group looked at each other and then looked to where Natasha was looking. The women pulled out her knife and swung it backwards. With all her strength she threw it forward and into the forest. The knife flew across the air, spinning around and around. It hit the man running into the forest on the leg and the man yelled out in pain and fell to the floor.

Rhodey gritted his teeth and fired the suit up, flying over to where Hammer was struggling to get up and keep walking. Hammer pulled the knife out of the back of his leg and then hopped along the forest floor. Rhodey tackled the man and the both rolled in mid-air and smashed into the trees, one after the other, knocking the ones they hit down to the ground.

The rest of the group ran over to where Rhodey had pinned Hammer to the floor. His bare hands showing, as he punched the man behind him in the face over and over again. Clint and Coulson pulled the angry war machine off of the now covered in blood Hammer. Natasha grabbed Hammer and pulled him along the grass towards the jet.

Rhodey roughly shrugged his shoulders to get Clint and Coulson's grip of him. He then stepped forward and blasted off into the air. Clint and Coulson looked at each other and then ran back to the jet, where Natasha had knocked Hammer unconscious.

When they got back to the hub some Agents came to get Hammer, while the rest of them ran to the medical wing in the hub. The saw Bruce pacing right and left in front of one of the doors. There was one windows so you couldn't see the inside of the room.

"What's happening?" Steve asked as they slowed down to a stop next to Bruce. Bruce let out a long breath.

"Well Tony's heart went into failure… twice on the way here. He has lost a lot of blood and the doctors are trying their best to save him but they said he might not make it," Bruce said sitting down on one of the plastic chairs. "James has just gone to get coffee for everyone. He said that it was going to be a long wait," Bruce added.

Steve and the rest of the group nodded. Steve and Thor both sat down on the two seats left next to Bruce. Natasha and Clint sat down on the fall with their backs against the wall.

After about five minutes they heard the familiar clicks of the heels on the floor. Pepper rushed down the corridor, her eyes full of tears.

"Where is he? Is he ok? What happened?" Pepper rushed out to ask the group.

"Tony's in the hospital room. We're not allowed in there, the doctors are trying to save him. He's in a bad shape. We have Hammer locked up in one of the interrogation rooms and Killian is dead. James is on his way back with coffee and now… we just have to sit here and… wait," Bruce said. Pepper nodded but her legs were shaking. Steve quickly stood up and grabbed hold of Pepper. Steve slowly led her over to where he had just been sat and sat her down on it. She nodded at Steve to say thanks and took a shaky breathe.

**So here is the next chapter, I hoped you liked it. Oh, will Tony live or will he die? Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the next chapter guys, I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 25

Bruce had his head in his hands. elbows on his knees. He was staring at the floor, not wanting to look up. He took a deep breath and tried to calm the other guy that was trying to break through but Bruce just shut the door on him. Bruce closed his eyes and tried to think clear... but his mind slowly wondered back to what had happened on the jet.

_Bruce ran up into the jet with the medics in front of him. Bruce stood next to Tony's head and noticed that Tony was still wake. His eyes rolling around trying to understand what was happening. Bruce checked Tony's head over, looking for any cuts on his head that was being hidden by his thick brown hair. The only thing Bruce saw was Tony's broken nose. Bruce looked at Tony. _

_"Hey... Tony it's me Bruce," Bruce told him. Tony's attention slowly turned to the voice and Bruce smiled at him. The corner of Tony's mouth curled up in a weak smile. _

_"I'm going to have to re position your nose because it's broken, ok? This may hurt but... you've had worst right," Bruce said trying to keep Tony awake. "Is that ok?" Bruce asked placing his fingers int the right position to snap Tony's nose back into shape. _

_"...Y-yeah," Tony was able to say as the jet started to raised. The other doctor's around Tony were hocking him up to the heart monitor and also trying to stop the blood from the bullet. _

_"Ok...1...2...3!" Bruce said and snapped Tony's nose back into place. He got a little grunt from Tony, but Tony was too tired for anything else. It was only fixing his nose, but that was all Bruce could do, Tony may think of him as a proper doctor and a theorist, Bruce cringed remembering a couple of months ago when Tony was telling Bruce all about his life. _

_Bruce stepped back to let the doctor place the oxygen mask over Tony's mouth and fixed nose. Tony sucked in the air, ignoring the pain from his lungs. He was sure he had water in them. Tony's brain then picked up the Bruce had stepped away. _

_"B-Bru," Tony tired to talk pulling the oxygen mask off but it was quickly placed back on his face by the one man he had tried to call. _

_"Everything is ok Tony," Bruce said. Tony's vision blurred and Bruce's face was coming in and out of focus. For another ten minutes everything was going... 'well'. But after about 15 minutes everything went down hill. Bruce had been stood at Tony's head, out of the way when it happened. Tony's eyes, which had been looking at Bruce, rolled into the back of his head as the monitor started to beat faster and faster. The doctors started shouting at each other as Tony started to jerk. _

_"He's going into cardiac arrest!" One of the five doctors said. Bruce as told to step back and Bruce did so straight away. One of the two nurse there grabbed the oxygen and started to pump the oxygen into Tony.  
_

_"Clear!" One doctor shouted placing the electric panels onto the oranges things that one of the doctors had placed on Tony's bear chest. The nurse pulled the oxygen mask away from Tony's mouth and then...  
_

_Tony's body jolted up, but nothing happened. The nurse placed the oxygen mask back on Tony's mouth, pumping the oxygen into his body. The doctor charged the panels and then shouted clear doing the same thing he had done again. Tony's body jolted up once more and his heart rate went back to doctors and nurses all sighed in relieve but went straight back into it as Tony's heart gave in once again. _

_Bruce had stepped backwards and his legs had given in so he fell back onto the seat behind him. He stared at Tony who looked so helpless. Bruce's hands and legs started shaking as he saw his best friend fight for his life._

"Bruce," Rhodey said. Bruce looked up and saw Rhodey stood in front of him holding out a cup of coffee. Rhodey had come back with three cups of coffee in each hand and another one held in between his arm and stomach. He had given everyone else's cups of coffee and was now waiting for Bruce to that's his cup.

"T-Thanks," Bruce said, taking his cup of coffee but not taking a sip. Rhodey flashed him a smile but his face went back straight and cold as he went to sit on the floor, with his back against the wall.. He had sat away from everyone, keeping his eyes on the door to Tony's room at all times.

* * *

Coulson let the medics step out of the interrogation room and then Coulson stepped in. Hammer was curled up in a ball on the chair. His hands over his stomach and his head hung down on his chest. Coulson sat in the chair opposite him and stared at him. Hammer slowly looked up and smirked at Coulson. Coulson just glared at him not taking his shit.

"I would have let Rhodes kill you," Coulson said. "But that would just be too easy for you… Let you get away with it." Coulson added. Hammer looked at him.

"Get away with it," Hammer said. "I will just get someone to bail me out when you throw me in jail." Hammer said. "I have the money to." Coulson raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh no, I won't be throwing you in pathetic police jail. You will be put in a very special jail," Coulson told him and Hammer just rolled his eyes and huffed at Coulson.

"Whatever…"

"No you don't know who serious this is Justin. I will be placing you in jail but you won't be able to get out…" Coulson said standing up. He turned to the door and took two steps before turning back around to look at Hammer.

"And if Tony ends up dying then I will personally make you pay," Coulson said and then walked out of the interrogation room. The guards outside locked the door.

Hammer glared at the door as it shut close, he then turned his attention into getting out of the room. He had a gun strapped to the bottom of his leg. It was uncomfortable but he could put up with it.

* * *

Tony's heart rate was beating fast. There was blood everywhere. Is covered the doctors scrubs and the table Tony was laying on. His skin was pale… too pale. His face was covered in mud and dust and the hot red blood. But through that you could see he was pale as a ghost.

The doctor to his left shouted something to do with a blood transfusion but Tony couldn't hear a lot of it. The beating in his eyes was too loud and he couldn't concentrate. He shook his head, making himself dizzy. He looked up at the white ceiling, the pain shooting through his body. The nurse leaned over him, so all he could see was her face, which was a complete blur of mixed colours but he could tell it was a woman.

"Mr Stark…" she said to him, her lips not matching the same time as the words that were hitting Tony's ears. "Mr… Stark… can… you… hear… me?" The women said to him her words, in Tony's mind, coming out slow. Tony blinked. He suddenly felt a the pain slowly easing from him.

"Mr Stark, stay with us," the nurse said. Tony blinked again not believing that the pain was leaving his body. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He felt light, too light.

He took a shaky breath and he knew no more… darkness taking over him.

* * *

The door opened and everyone jumped up, Rhodey being the first because his eyes hadn't moved from the door for the past two hours. Everyone looked at the doctor, who's scrubs were covered in blood. The doctor looked tired and was a little out of breathe. No-one talked as the doctor closed the door, too quickly for anyone to see in. The doctor then turned to them all and began to speak…

"… I'm so sorry… we tried our best and…well…"

**CLIFFHANGER! **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"…I'm so sorry…we tried our best and…well… he is stable and we have managed to stop the bleeding," the doctor said. Everyone all let out a breath at the same time, relaxing a little. The doctor smiled a little.

"Tony had many injuries to his body. The bullet has been taken out of Tony's stomach. Lucky it didn't penetrate the stomach organ. We have been able to stop the bleeding and stitched up the wound. He had a broken right leg and several broken rips, one was close to hitting the lung which would have been very bad, but we were able to stop that. However his core temperature is below normal and he a case of hypothermia. We have electric blankets around him to try and warm his core temperature back up and stop his hypothermia going to severe. He had one black eye which will heal up nicely. We are hoping that he will make a full recovery but he won't be awake for another couple of days. We will be checking up on him every two hours just in case," the doctor told them all. The whole group listened to every word that the doctor was saying. The door opened and the rest of the doctors that had been in the room walked out, with two nurses.

"May we see him?" Thor asked. The doctor looked unsure about this.

"With his condition at the moment I will only allow two people in at the moment. You will have to sort out who is going in to see him now. I will be back in one hour," the doctor said and then walked along the corridor, grabbing Tony's chart on the way. Everyone looked at each other, wondering who should go first. Rhodey walked forward and took Pepper's hand and then pushed the door open. They stepped inside and closed the door after them.

Pepper tried to hold the tears back but they came falling down her cheeks the moment she saw him.

He laid there, hocked up to the heart monitor, with breathing mask over his mouth and nose. He had an IV tube in his wrist. His skin was so pale and he his face was bruised and beaten. The hospital blanket was pulled up to his chest, covering the rest of his body. Pepper walked over to him and sat down on the chair next to Tony. She took his hand gently into hers, not wanting to hurt him. Rhodey sat down on the chair opposite Pepper and crossed his arms.

HEHEHEHHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

Hammer slowly walked over to the door and pressed his ear against the door. He couldn't hear anything, so he put his hand on the door handle. It was locked. Hammer dent down and picked the lock with is pocket knife he had on him. SHIELD had been too wrapped up in saving Tony to even check Hammer for any weapons. The door clicked and Hammer slowly pushed the door forward. There was one SHIELD agent stood outside as Hammer looked through the little gap. He tightened his grip on pocket knife and then swung the door open. The SHIELD agent quickly turned, about to grab his gun but Hammer was too quick and stabbed the knife into the agents neck. The agent left to the floor and Hammer dragged the man into the room, shutting the door behind him. Hammer grabbed his gun from off his leg and turned left, walking down the corridor. He quickly ducked into a storage cupboard as three agents walked pasted. He then made his way to the hospital ward in the SHIELD hub.

HEHEHEHEHEH

Steve and Bruce were the next one to go into hospital room after Pepper and Rhodey had been in for about 7 hours. Rhodey had taken Pepper out of the room after she started to pour her heart out in tears. Bruce paced at the end of the bed, glancing at Tony every time he turned around. Steve was sat on one of the chairs next to Tony's bed. It was silent in the room, except for the steady beeping coming from the heart machine. It was the only thing that was keeping Bruce from losing it, the only thing that made him believe that Tony was still alive. Because…well… Tony did look dead.

Everyone outside had gone to get food. Natasha, Clint, Thor and Rhodey all needed some rest after having got Tony out. Natasha had gone with Clint to get Clint's arm sorted out after having being shot. Thor had gone with Pepper and Rhodey to get food. So when the door opened Bruce and Steve didn't except it. Steve quickly stood up but Hammer pointed to gun at him.

"Don't move," Hammer said aiming the gun at Bruce. Bruce smiled.

"Go on then," Bruce said. "Shoot." Bruce said to Hammer. Hammer stood there, his finger twitching to pull the trigger.

"Bruce…" Steve warned.

"Go on then shoot," Bruce said, knowing that Hammer won't shoot. "Too scared." Bruce pushed. "I did it, but you wouldn't shoot would you." Bruce said, raising an eyebrow at the man. Steve slowly took a step forward, getting ready to run at the man.

HEHEHEHEHEH  
Tony tried to listen to what was happening around him, but he couldn't even open his eyes. He listened to the beeping noise of the heart monitor which was getting very annoying. He wanted to wake up so he could turn the bloody thing off.

"…then shoot," he heard someone say, it sounded like Bruce's voice. "I did it, but you wouldn't shoot would you," he heard Bruce say, who was he talking to? Tony thought.

"Don't move," That was Hammer's voice. Steve glanced at Bruce and then ran at Hammer.

A gun shot fired as Steve ran.

He winced in pain but kept running. He tackled Hammer to the floor and grabbed his gun. He then flipped it around so it was facing Hammer.

"No… you don't move," Steve said to Hammer. Hammer was pinned to the floor by Steve on top of him.

Natasha and Clint came running into the room, Clint's arm bandaged up properly now. They saw Hammer down on the floor and Natasha grabbed him. Steve rolled of the man and let Natasha drag Hammer outside. Clint followed her to make sure she didn't do anything bad.

Bruce quickly turned to look at Steve. He was bleeding from the stomach. Bruce bent down next to him.

"You ok?" Bruce asked to which Steve nodded, sitting up.

"It'll heal," Steve said, pulling the bullet out and dropping on the floor. Both Bruce and Steve heard a groan from where Tony was laying.

Bruce jumped up and walked over to Tony's bedside. He saw Tony's eyes flicker open and Bruce smiled at him.

"Hey buddy," Bruce said. Tony groaned again, blinking a couple of times.

"B-Bruce?" Tony asked. Bruce nodded, taking a quick glance at Steve, who was now getting up.

"Where's t-that dickhead h-hammer," Tony breathed trying to get up. Bruce pushed Tony back into the bed. Tony let a huff of breath and laid down, too tired to do again thing.

"Hammer's being sorted out by Natasha," Bruce said. Tony nodded and looked around, he spotted Steve.

"Hey, Capsicle… you… ok, you got a little… blood on you," Tony stated, as Bruce handed him a glass of water. Tony downed the water not realising how thirsty he was. Steve nodded, as he held his stomach.

"I'm fine," Steve said, sitting down in the chair next to Tony's bed. He took deep breaths as he did so.

"Where's Pepper?" Tony asked after finishing the cup of water and handing the empty cup back to Bruce. Bruce placed it on the bedside table and then sat down on the chair opposite Steve.

"Pepper went back to the tower to get some rest," Bruce said. Tony nodded and took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now too," Tony mumbled. Within the next couple of seconds Tony's face went relaxed, sighing that he had gone to sleep. Bruce smiled at Tony and leaned back in his chair. Everything was going to be alright….

Hopefully.

**Ok so this is the last chapter. Yeah I know it's sucks but it's best I could do. I can't right endings I am shit at them. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad and thanks for reading. I love you all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
